Bring Me To Life
by M i M i xo
Summary: All she wanted was to be with him, All he wanted was to be with her, and for him he was willing to murder hundreds, thousands or even millions just to be with her. For the sake of both of them, he'll kill. Main Pair: SasukexSakura
1. A New Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the songs**

* * *

» × - - -_ Bring Me To Life _- - - × «

Chapter One  
_**A New Beginning**_

**"I don't believe in love at first sight.."**

_"Anything for you.. For you I would do anything."_

**"Then shall I walk by again?"**

* * *

_(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)__  
Call my name and save me from the dark__  
(Wake me up)__  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)__  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring Me To Life

* * *

  
_

There was no such thing as Happy Endings.

Sorry to all the guys who thought they were knights

Sorry to all the girls who thought they were princesses

Sorry that they were all just fairy tales.

One thing I never thought was real..

One word..

One immortal..

Vampires.

I was scared when I met him.

I was so frightened that I literally screamed till my throat burned.

That was until I felt the pleasure of his fangs on my neck, the way he tore off the fabric that was in between us, the way his body and mine fit together perfectly like a puzzle piece, the way he would lick my blood, the way he kissed me so tenderly then aggressively, the way he looked at me with those sincere blood red eyes.

I loved it all.

Yet I was just a mere mortal who could die from just the wrong twitch of his finger. But I didn't care, I love this immortal.

And he loves me.

To be honest I never believed in mystical creatures or super hero people.

I always thought they were just some old silly fairytale for us to all believe in and yet deep down we know it'll never come true. So why do we try so hard to not believe that it's all a lie?

Because deep down inside we all want a wish.

A wish that isn't impossible.

A wish that is simply a few or a lot of steps away from ourselves.

If we just start walking forward. We will be able to see it, feel it and even have it.

However.. us mortals do not last forever.. once we reach that wish all we could say is "I did it!" but in the end, we all die and lose that precious wish.

Immortality.

It's amazing, you live forever.

So tell me.. If you could live forever, what would you live for?

For your family? Friends? Or is it your wish?

The reason why I still stand tall today, even after the fatal wound my parent's death gave me, is _him_.

Yes, my man, my immortal, my _life._

His name?

Uchiha Sasuke.

Ever since we met and had our love session, which I guess was love at first sight, I've been living with him. He will be forever twenty-five and I am currently twenty-two. To be honest I get upset sometimes knowing that everyday I'm getting older and everyday he's still the same.

Sasuke had also transferred me into his vampire school due to the fact that we had a problem at my human schools. All the teachers hated us because all Sasuke and I could do was sit at the back and start a make-out session and him giving me love bites and the fact that Sasuke had almost killed a guy who was glaring at me and threatened me because I had accidently spilled water on his girlfriend's new shirt. In other words, we got expelled and no other human school would take us in since they were afraid of us, well afraid of Sasuke.

Sasuke had also refused to let me go to a human school alone without him so he decided to transfer me into his vampire school. At first I thought it was a crazy idea, I mean I'm a human, of course vampires will be after my blood. But then Sasuke promised me that he will be the only one who will ever touch my blood, my blood is the only blood Sasuke has ever drank.

I, of course, allowed Sasuke to do whatever he wants so even before asking me he had already transferred me.

And this is how my life is.

* * *

"Sakura."

I looked up from a book I was currently reading to see my fiancé smirking at me. I raised my eyebrow at him for a second before glancing at the clock. The green lights on the clock showed the numbers and date: 9:30 pm March 27. I smiled and got up to put my book away. I was currently wearing my pajamas which consists of white short shorts, revealing my creamy long slender legs, at least that's what Sasuke says and a yellow tank top which clings to my body, showing all my curves and my hair up in a low pony tail, with the tail in front of my right shoulder.

Before I even met Sasuke, I never wore any revealing clothes. Sasuke had changed me by a lot. I'm not scared of anything anymore and I love wearing revealing and tight clothes now. Why? Because Sasuke loves seeing me wearing those kind of clothes for him.

As soon as I finished putting the book into the bookshelf again, not even a second had passed before a swift wind blew by and he was standing right behind me, his chin on my left shoulder and his arms around my waist.

"Sakura.." He whispered into my ear sending shivers down my spine and it wasn't because it was cold.

"Sasuke." I replied back slowly and seductively.

He let out a low growl before changing the position, now instead of me looking at the bookcase, my back was facing it and I was looking up at black coal eyes which were now shifting to crimson red, oh how I love seeing those eyes and two strong arms were placed beside my head, blocking my way of leaving, not that I was planning to anyways.

"Say it.."

"Say what?" I loved this part.

Crimson eyes glared at me playfully, "Don't make me repeat myself."

I titled my head to the right a bit, revealing more of my neck and cutely blinked up at him, "I don't understand."

His eyes trailed from mine to my neck and back up again, he let out another growl, "Sakura.." He took his hands off the bookshelf and wrapped them around me as he leaned in a bit, closer to my face.

"Say it again."

I smiled knowing he was at his limits, "Sasuke." I said in the same seductive tone again.

And this time he snapped, he pulled me closer to his body as if he wanted us to merge into one, not that we aren't already by heart and mind, and he quickly dove for my neck.

My eyes were starting to close as I felt his tongue licking my skin. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to my neck and as soon as he heard me let out a moan he bit through my skin and to my blood source.

"Ah.. Sasuke.."

I could feel some of my blood sliding down my neck but before they could even fall through the valley of my breasts, Sasuke had already licked it up and was back at my neck. His actions made me moan louder. He let out a low huskily growl before capturing my lips in his. I could taste my blood, it tasted like metal however, mixed with Sasuke's saliva it tasted so much better.

I could feel Sasuke carrying me bridal style now as my lips were still locked with his. He quickly laid me down softly onto our king sized bed. I could feel his hands running up and down the inside of my tank top as my hands were running up and down his chest to his eight-pack.

He moved his attention away from my lips back to my neck once again but instead of taking my blood source he began giving me love bites all over. I moaned feeling the pleasure. With a flick of his finger he took out the hair tie that was holding my hair and flung it onto our bedside table as he continued trailing kisses down my throat to the top of my breasts.

"Sasuke.. ah.. please.."

Within seconds both our clothes were on the floor and our bodies were revealed to one another. He smashed his lips onto mine as he slowly entered me. I wrapped my legs around his waist tightly as I felt the shock of pain spreading through my body and I winced a bit. Soon after the pleasure came as I slowly let my legs relax and meeting him with every thrust.

"Sakura.." He growled as I moaned louder.

He slowly backed out of me as his crimson eyes stared into my emerald ones. I pouted for a second as I knew his quick movements he was eyeing my body up and down. I quickly pounced on him, smashing my lips with his as I threw him backwards. I switched our positions, with me on top and him at the bottom now. Right before my lips had smashed into his I had felt _it_ enter me once more, we didn't move or anything. We stayed in the same position just molding our lips together as our hands were exploring each other's body.

I knew Sasuke had shifted a bit as I felt a sudden pleasure hit my body. I moaned again, my mouth opened a tiny bit. Sasuke took this advantage and shot his tongue across to my mouth. I, of course, moaned louder this time and opening my mouth wider as we were battling for domination within each other's mouths.

I glanced at the clock on our bedside table, it was currently 11:59 pm, time flies by when you're enjoying yourself. I sighed as I pulled back from Sasuke, however he didn't stop as he continued towards my neck once more. I could barely talk without letting a moan out, "S-sasuke.."

"Mm?" I could feel him smirking into my neck.

"There's going to be school later and I have work. And you know how you always make me tired after our session! I need a break Sasuke! Remember I'm still human and your immortal. Unlike you I have to take breaks or I won't have energy for anyth-.."

"Sakura."

"Yea?"

"Happy Birthday." He said just as the clock turned 12:00 am.

I couldn't help but smile, "Thank you." With that he smashed his lips onto mine once more and the 'Let Sakura rest' was all the way at the back of our minds now.

* * *

As the sun shined brightly onto my face I buried my head deeper into Sasuke's hair as his head was at my neck. It was a lovely morning, sunny, blue skies, white fluffy clouds and school. Yup how lovely it was.

…

…

WAIT WHAT?!

"SASUKE!!" I shrieked and he opened his eyes, "SASUKE!!"

"What is it?" He muttered as he closed his eyes again and nuzzled my neck, which gave pleasure.

"We have school!!"

"Saku-.."

"I am never, _never _late for school! I have a perfect record for _never_ being late and I don't want to ruin that!"

"It-.."

"Hurry up Sasuke! We're going to be late! Even though you're a vampire and all there's still a chance we might be late!"

"Sa-.."

"LET'S GO ALREADY SASUKE!"

"_Sakura._"

I blinked at the change of tone in his voice, I turned my head to look at him and he was staring up at me, "Sakura it's only 6:45."

"I'M FIVE MINUTES LATE IN GETTING UP ALREADY?!"

"Sakura, calm down, go get ready now.. I'll meet you downstairs."

I was gone after the 'calm down'. I slammed the bathroom door, I swore I heard him chuckle as I guessed he was starting to get ready also. I quickly showered, brushed my teeth, blow dried my hair, clipped my bangs up and changed to my outfit which consists of light pink shirt with fancy designs on it, a black TNA sweater over it, dark blue skinny jeans with black boots over it.

I quickly walked downstairs, my one inch heels clicking on the staircases and that's when I saw him at the end. He was wearing a red track suit jacket with a white shirt underneath that slightly showed his muscular body along with dark jeans and a chain on the side of the jeans for an added look. If I haven't seen him nude I would've probably drooled right there but of course, I've seen more than that, _way_ more.

As soon as my boots touched the floor I was pulled into a muscular chest.

"Beautiful." He whispered to me as I smiled lightly and enjoyed the embrace.

After a few minutes of our moment he let go and took my hand in his and guided me out of our hous- no _mansion_ that he insisted that we bought.. well he bought since he wanted me to feel like a princess even after I told him that I feel like a princess whenever he's around. Hell he even added plasma televisions everywhere in the house, there's one in the bathroom, not kidding, seriously who needs a television in a bathroom? Sasuke does, even if he doesn't use it, hell he wants me to relax when I'm taking a shower or needing to go.

At first I thought he was joking but he pushed me into the washroom and BAM there it was, that big ass black screen was mocking me, I swear having a vampire fiancé is like having God. I mean one time I was joking when I told him that I wanted to ride a horse and own a stable and ride the horse every single day. The next day I woke up and I heard a whinny I glanced out the window and before what was our huge ass backyard was turned into a stable and I saw Sasuke standing there in front of the stable looking up into our bedroom window with a palomino horse next to him, all tacked up and everything.

I, of course told him to sell everything and keep the money and told him I was just kidding, though I did ride the horse that one day. He obliged and next day it was all gone. Sometimes I wonder if he's some crazy ass magician and with the snap of his fingers something appears or disappears. Well anyways back to the present time.

He guided me to our – I insisted it was his due to the fact that he bought it however he still denies it – silver Porsche. Sasuke opened the door for me being the gentlemen he is, as soon as I sat down on the leather seats and my seatbelt was in my place, not even seconds had passed before he was in the drivers seat and we were backing out of the garage. He's lucky I'm used to his vampire skills or whatever they're called or I would've screamed and called him 'Sonic the Hedgehog'. That blue dog or whatever it is, is so fast it's not even funny, I mean he beat a friggin racecar! And those are incredibly fast!

Funny thing I have to tell you guys, one time I told Sasuke about Sonic the Hedgehog and how that the blue thing could beat him in running. Let's just say Sasuke wasn't happy, not happy at all. His eyes turned red, and it wasn't cause of lust or anything he was just damn right pissed. He started yelling to our vampire servants, "Find me Sonic the Hedgehog then bring him to me and let me tear him in piece and burn him alive!" And oh my friggin god I gaped at him and he just raised an eyebrow at me at the same time telling me to close it or he's going devour it, I quickly shut my mouth at that.

The next day one of our butlers brought back a poster of Sonic the Hedgehog and within seconds it was all ripped up and thrown into the fireplace. That day I learned to never compare something or someone to Sasuke ever again, he gets jealous and competitive very easily.

"Sakura."

"Hm?"  
"We're here."

I sighed, I retrieved my white, with gold stripes, scarf from my large white and gold TNA bag and wrapped it around my neck, no way in hell I'm risking it, even if Sasuke is with me.

I saw Sasuke smirk from the corner of his eyes as he looked at me down and up, his eyes flashed red as he quickly got out of the car and went to my side to open the door and pull me out then smash his lips against mine while slamming my back against the passenger's door, all the while closing it. The car made a 'beep' noise indicating it was locked. I pulled away from Sasuke as he growled in protest but I merely giggled and ducked under his arm and started walking towards the huge ass vampire academy.

If Sasuke wasn't here I'd be walking into my own death bed. Sasuke quickly caught up to me and intertwined our hands. I smiled softly to myself at how sweet he could be sometimes. Suddenly before we could even step into the school grounds, a red carpet appeared in front of us, from the parking lot all the way to the school's entrance and beside the red carpet were all the vampires who attended the school, including the teachers, were bowing.

"Welcome back Uchiha-sama."

"Hn."

I gaped, I knew it! I knew he was God! How dare he lie to me!

"Sasuke you lied to me! You said you weren't God!" I frowned at him as he smirked at me.

"I'm not."

That's when it hit me, I forgot he was Pure blood, meaning if he ordered it, then all vampires will obey him and apparently from what I see he was the only Pure blood in the academy. He once told me that he hated ordering people around and only did it when he actually needed to, other than that vampires usually just join his list of followers, hell I don't get how he does it, even without using his Pure blood genetic the vampires still listen to him obediently. I laughed at my stupidity for forgetting such important information.

Sasuke merely shook his head at me, a smirk still on his face.

"TEME!!!!!"

One part of the crowd divided in half as a blonde haired boy, along with five other people behind him walked towards our direction.

"Dobe."

The blonde haired boy grinned, "Welcome back you bastard."

Sasuke merely smirked at him, "Glad to be back idiot."

The two punched fists and that was when the blonde haired boy noticed me, "Whoa teme! Is that your dinner?"

Sasuke's eyes turned red as he bared his fangs at the boy at the same time wrapping an arm around me, "Stay away from her or I'll rip you to pieces _Naruto_."

"Troublesome, I'm guessing it's his mate." One of the five people said.

"Sheesh calm down Teme, I was joking, you never hold a girl's hand." The boy, now I know as Naruto said as he turned to grin at me, "Nice to meet you, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the teme's rival and best friend, Believe it!"

I smiled at him and waved a bit, "It's nice to meet you, I'm Sakura Haru-.."

"_Uchiha_." Sasuke cut in.

I glared at him, "I'm not married to you yet! I'm still a Haruno!"

He playfully glared back, "It sounds better."

I stuck out my tongue at him, but quickly stuck it back in knowing he will take it into his own mouth, he smirked at my actions, I ignored it and turned back to the group of people, "Well anyways, I'm Sakura _Haruno._"

"You guys are engaged?" Naruto asked.

"Ye-.."  
"No shit dobe."

"For how long?"

"Tw-.."

"None of your business."

"When is the wedding?"

"As soo-.."

"You'll know when you get the card idiot."

"Are you pregnant Sakura-chan?"

"N-.."

"She's going to be."

"How many times did you guys have sex?"

"A-.."

"None of your business, stop with the questions."

"Whatever you say, teme."

"_Sasuke_."

"Yes love?"

"Stop cutting off my sentences!"

"Say what if you didn't mind." Sasuke said really quickly that I couldn't comprehend.

"What?"

"I'm glad you didn't."

I pouted at him as he smirked at me and kissed my cheek.

The group of six people in front of us laughed, Naruto then introduced me to the other people. The girls were called Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuuga and Tenten Miashi, the guys were called Shikamaru Nara, Neji Hyuga, and of course himself, Naruto Uzumaki. I found out that they were all Sasuke's close friends.

Close friends meaning those who still follow him around as friends, not vampires who want his blood for power. In other words, people who he could trust. There weren't a lot of vampires out there who _didn't_ want a Pure Blood's blood. It was rare, though it was nice to meet six people who didn't want his blood at school. Or it'd be really awkward and weird since it would've been only Sasuke and I at the school who acts normal.

After all, once you see a Pure Blood, you must show all respect towards him, no matter where you are. It's like a law for vampires. Though I don't really think they'll even need it due to the fact that Pure Blood's could easily control any vampires other than themselves and their own rank with the snap of their fingers or a mere glance. That's how strong and frightening they were. To be honest I don't think Sasuke is cruel at all. I mean you don't see him snapping his fingers or glancing at peo-

Wait, never mind. I just saw him snapping his fingers towards a male vampire that was coming towards me. Within seconds I watch as the vampire had burned to the ground, howling in pain. My expression was emotionless. It was expected, I'm not surprised or scared. It was how vampires were. And that vampire should be grateful that Sasuke didn't tear him into pieces. I glanced up at Sasuke, who was currently glaring at the male vampire on the ground, still howling in pain.

"Touch her and die."

I heard him hissed out.

Immediately all the vampires around them backed off slightly, getting near a pissed off Pure Blood was walking into your own death bed.

_**If the sun shuts down and decided not to shine no more – no more, I'll still have you, you, you, yo-**_

I blinked before digging into my bag and taking out my pink and white W580i Sony Ericsson phone that Sasuke had bought for me for my 'Moving To New School' gift. I seriously never thought people gave presents like that, hell he even made the phone where no one else can hear the other person on the other line. Not even vampires, humans or anything or anyone. He said that he thought I might want some privacy on the phone. He's so sweet!

Anyways, back to the story again.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"_Haruno Sakura?"_

I raised an eyebrow, I didn't recognize the voice at all, "Yes, Speaking."

"_Turn around."_

I frowned in confusion, nonetheless I glanced behind my shoulder only to see that literally **all** the male vampires had their phones out and staring at me.

"_I'm waving at you."_

I saw a movement in that male crowd, a vampire was waving, at me. Rolling my eyes I hung up and threw my phone back into my bag. "Waste my minutes!" I muttered to myself though Sasuke and them had heard me.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at me, "What's wro-.." He cut himself off as his eyes narrowed and flashed red dangerously. Uh oh. Didn't the vampires know Sasuke had literally every friggin vampire powers?! Including reading their minds?! They were _so _screwed.

I watched as Sasuke had turn around, facing them he bared his fangs slightly, his eyes switching slowly to blood red. Oh god, when it turns to blood red fully. It means he's super super ass pissed. Like, so pissed that he'll tear the whole world apart. Oh god, oh god. It's my first day at this school too!"

"Sasuke!" I hissed out as I tugged onto his arm so he wouldn't go kill every student in the school. It'd be very lonely to only have what? Like eight people in school?

Sasuke glanced towards me, his eyes immediately turned back to their original color, though his fangs were still out, "They are thinking disgusting thoughts about you."

I flinched, "I understand, but let's not start war now."

Sasuke smirked at me, "War? They can't even handle _one_ Pure Blood. I could grab a thousand, _that's_ war."

I sighed, "Sasuke, come on, it's my first day, give them a break." I let out a small tiny smile at him, "For me?"

His eyes softened a bit as he sighed and nodded before smirking at me slightly, "For you." He then turned to look over his shoulder, "Neji, take care of them for me."

Neji bowed, "I understand Sasuke-sama."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "Neji.."

Neji looked up and smirked, "Alright, Got it _Sasuke_."

The Pure Blood smirked in return before grabbing my hand and tugging me along into the school, followed by four others as Neji was dealing with the vampires and Tenten had stayed with him.

* * *

I sighed as we entered the classroom, plopping myself down, placing my TNA bag next to my desk. I glanced around and noticed ALL the vampires in the room, besides Sasuke and his friends were staring at me. I think some of the girls were glaring but oh well!

I sighed again before turning to look out the window, I might as well enjoy the scenery.. not that there was a lovely one due to the fact that vampires did not really like bright pretty things like a flower garden! Except Sasuke.. well it doesn't count cause I had asked for a flower garden in his yard because before it was so plain.. dark.. and well weird. He, of course immediately called the flower garden people department and the next day I woke up and there were flowers everywhere in the garden.

It was really pretty, hell he even got someone to plant a cherry blossom tree right in the middle of the garden, it was a really prett- no beautiful sight.

I felt a small tug near my stomach, glancing down I noticed two familiar arms around me and tugging me slowly backwards from the window towards a muscular body. '_Damn he's getting better._' I thought to myself as he had snaked his arms around me without me noticing.

But I guess I shouldn't be surprised, I mean after all he is a vampire, vampires had inhumanly speed it wasn't even funny. I mean us normal humans take like what? Ten seconds to walk around the car and open the door for the passenger? For vampires, a second didn't even pass and they were already there.

Sometimes I wonder if they could fly, I mean they pretty much have every other friggin moves out there so I wouldn't be surprised if they could fly. If Sasuke could fly, I would ask him to piggyback me as he flew. I always wondered if clouds were actually soft white things that you can sit and run around on. People told me it was sort of like a big puff of smoke, you can run your hands through it easily. In other words, there weren't any clouds that you can sit and run around on.

But being me, I did not believe a word they said. I had merely pointed an accusing finger towards the person and shouted, 'LIAR' at them.

They weren't pleased but they couldn't do anything about it.

Nope.

Nothing.

Zero.

Blank.

Hah!

Serves them right for trying to outsmart me! Everyone knows that you can fly on a cloud! Duh! Even a Kindergarten knew that!

I swear humans are getting dumber these days. It must be the cause of Global Warming, they are all probably getting frustrated. Oh well, not my problem. I feel bad for those who think too much though but then again it means their brain cells are working properly. Did you know if you don't think actively enough your new brain cells will die? Well I didn't but now I know!

Why do you think I'm talking to myself right now? Sheesh, people these days, don't comprehend things.

I felt another tug again, snapping me out of my thoughts. I turned around only to find a smirking Sasuke look straight at me. I puffed out my cheeks and pouted, "Mou, I was daydreaming too!'

"About?"

"None of your business!"

"What's yours is mine, What's mine is yours, meaning it is my business."

"Shut up we aren't married yet!"

"We will be."

"Not yet!"

"Soon."

"We still have like what? A-.."

Sasuke cut me off as realization dawned upon me, I remember Sasuke telling me that no one should know about their wedding day till the cards come out. Why? I have no idea, oh well, at least I can have people there! I always thought vampires just bite each other as a sign of marriage. Apparently not in this vampire world.

Again, Oh well, too bad so sad.

You snooze you lose.

I sighed as I knew this was going to be long, _long _first day.

* * *

_When you cried I'd wiped away all of your tears_

_When you'd screamed I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand throughout all these years_

_But you still have all of me_

_

* * *

_

* * *

Uh yeaa,, new story again.. I hope you guys enjoy this lmao !! ;D

AND SORRY I'LL UPDATE MY OTHER STORIES ASAP !!

Might take a while thoughhh cause school has been killing me !

Thanks to all my reviewers for ALL my stories, this one is dedicated to you all !


	2. Our Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the songs

* * *

**

» × - - -_ Bring Me To Life _- - - × «

Chapter Two  
_**Our Love  


* * *

**_

"**If I died today, would you regret never telling me how you truly felt?"**

"_I love you, forever and always.. Nothing will come between us."_

"**No, because I would be right behind you."

* * *

**

_When your world breaks down  
And the voices tell you,  
Turn Around  
When your dreams give out  
I will carry you  
Carry You  
When the stars go blind  
And the darkness starts to  
Flood your eyes  
When you're falling behind  
I will  
Carry You

* * *

_

I sighed as the teacher wouldn't stop talking. I mean, I've learned half the crap she.. wait is that a he? Oh my god! He or she is an it! Heshe!

Anyways, I rolled my eyes and laid my head on the desk, staring outside at the scenery, I loved doing that, it passes time. I felt a nudge on my waist, I already knew who it was. I smiled and turned my head the other way, "Sasuke."

He wasn't looking at me, but forward towards the.. heshe, "Hn."

I rolled my eyes, "Thanks for the reply."

He glanced at me with the corner of his eyes, amusement in his eyes.

I, of course, raised an eyebrow at him, "What?"

Sasuke's smirk widened, my eyes narrowed slightly.. what was so fun-

"HARUNO SAKURA! I'VE BEEN CALLING YOU TEN TIMES ALREADY!" The Heshe yelled, "DETENTION AFTER CLASS!"

Shit.

* * *

I swear, if I could wipe that damn smirk off Sasuke's face, I would. He was literally laughing, on the inside of course, at me! It wasn't my fault that the heshe was boring! It wasn't my fault that the heshe sucked balls at teaching! It wasn't my fault that the heshe's voice was so quiet I couldn't hear! And it definitely most certainly wasn't my fault that Sasuke had to be so damn good looking and I just had to stare at him and ignore the heshe!

See, not my fault at all. So why was everyone eyeing me? I'm not weird! No, I'm not! I'm perfectly normal, even my mommy says so. Well she used to anyways. I winced slightly at the memory of my parents that had sadly past away. And not in a normal 'growing old and falling into an eternal slumber' fashion. They just.. I blinked then shook my head. I didn't want to remember anything about my parents. No, I don't hate them.. I just rather not remember the past. As my parents used to say.. _"Look forward towards the new future with the people around you, there's a reason why some people didn't make it to your future."_

I bit my lip and frowned. The only thing I remember oh so clearly about my parents were their infamous sayings. They always had a way to say things that made everything so clear and understandable. However, I will not be able to hear such sayings anymore. They're gone, and that's that. I didn't want to remember anything else anyways.

I felt a weight on my right shoulder only to smile softly as I already knew who it was when a pair of arms wrapped itself around my waist.

I had to be thankful – no grateful of Sasuke, he had saved me from killing myself. I had taken such a huge attack from the death of my parents that I didn't even realize what I was doing for the past days. I didn't even go to work, school or anything anymore. I had been walking alone around the streets, ignoring everything and focusing on nothing. I was in a trance as Sasuke had stated. He had saved me from everything.

He had saved me from dying, from killing myself, from life.

When first set my eyes on him, I knew then, that the reason for my life was him. There were no other reasons, no other ideas and no other thoughts. I knew it was him that I would spend the rest of my life with.

So, you ask what I did when we first met? Well of course, he smirked, while I, on the other hand, screamed and was frightened however after all that, I couldn't help but smile brightly at him.

And I guess that's where it all began.

Though apparently there's more to that story but Sasuke doesn't have enough 'time' to tell me everything. Hell he had the whole 'immortality' time and he says he doesn't have enough time to tell a story?!

I had protested once and he literally shut my mouth by shoving his tongue into it and we just made love on the spot.

I guess it's true.. 'Uchiha's always keep their words.' No joke. I mean seriously, Sasuke is like, well crazy some times.

I told you before that he had bought a barn and everything for me cause of a simple STATEMENT, not a REQUEST but a STATEMENT.

Anyways back to the real world. I smiled brightly as I glanced a bit to my right and I could see that Sasuke had closed his eyes and simply leaned on me, my back to his chest and his arms wrapped around me tightly while his head was on my right shoulder, resting it there comfortably.

I smiled again before glancing out towards the window glass wall of our school as it was lunch time now. I was quite happy to find out that after lunch I had one more period to go before I could finally go home!

"You have detention."

I hissed and my eyes narrowed dangerously, "Quit ruining my mood!" I pouted slightly at my supposed fiancé who loved pissing his fiancée at times.

He merely smirked before digging his head deeper into the crook of my neck. I could feel his lips on the back of my neck while his nose was placed right at the base of where my shoulder and neck connected.

I could slightly tell he was inhaling my scent as he had once said it was a delicious scent. I didn't know if that was a good thing, cause I mean it could be a compliment in a human way or a vampire way. Nonetheless I had just smiled at him and replied with my own comment.

Of course, I refuse to share with anyone cause it was quite embarrassing! Hah! You thought I would tell you? Dream on!

Anyways, BACK TO THE MAIN STORY.. again.

I felt a quick wet touch on my neck and I grinned slightly, Sasuke was thirsty again.

I knew once he takes my blood our actions will lead us to.. well you know our love making.

And clearly we couldn't do that at school without spectators. He growled slightly and I couldn't help but giggle. I felt his fangs next to my neck but before he could even take a bite, I quickly – well as fast as I could – turned around and smashed my lips against him, inserting my tongue into his already opened, and ready to bite, mouth.

He groaned slightly as his arms that were already wrapped around me, tightened and pulled me closer towards his rock hard body. I couldn't help but let out a moan as both mine and his tongues battled each other for dominance, though I know his would win, of course I wouldn't let him win without a fight!

A sudden cough made me pull away as I glanced up, showing my neck more to Sasuke who growled lowly before diving his head into where my neck was revealed and began licking and leaving hickeys, marking me as his and completely ignoring the person who had just coughed.

I blinked as I saw his group of friends, Naruto, Hinata, Tenten, Neji, Ino and Shikamaru. I blushed slightly as I remembered we weren't at home, just so you know, when we weren't in school Sasuke and I used the other to keep entertained. Yup, that's how my life was. Entertaining isn't it?

Well, for me it's like pleasure, entertainment and adventure, cause I mean, I'm doing it with an Uchiha. How can it not be an adventure?

Anyways I smiled slightly and waved at them while Sasuke had merely ignored them and continued ravishing my neck. I had to bit my lip slightly to avoid moaning.

His group of friends stared at me, then to Sasuke, then back, then again. Before glancing at each other and laughing lightly and sitting down at our table that we currently occupied.

Just as I was about to turn around and face them all, I felt a small stab in my neck and I immediately knew the reason for that and sighed lightly before glancing down at where Sasuke was currently licking away my blood and began sucking on the spot where he pierced my skin and into my blood source.

I moaned before wrapping both my arms around him and at the same time his lips met mine as they crashed into each other, both trying to seemingly merge into one. I could taste blood, and surprisingly, I wasn't disgusted by it. I actually.. was quite turned on by it. I mean, after he just licked my blood and everything I was tasting it myself and it was quite delicious. Yup I was definitely getting high. Must stay away from druggy people now. One time someone offered me drugs and Sasuke definitely **not **happy about it.. and I'm sure you can create some sort of gruesome imagination as to how Sasuke had torture the poor kid.

A sudden noise of a lot of growls and hisses interrupted my moment with Sasuke. I pulled away as he growled lowly in protest before ravaging my neck again, feeding himself again as I felt a slight suck on my neck. My eyes widened slightly as I saw everyone around us gathering closely. I cursed under my breath as I had forgotten that Sasuke wasn't the only vampire in the school. And like he said, my blood smells 'delicious', if it had attracted Sasuke then obviously everyone else would follow the scent.

And clearly, they want my blood, and they want it now.

I winced slightly as I was quite afraid of not what they were planning to do with me but what Sasuke would do to them.

I sighed slightly as I glanced over at the newly group of friends I made only to notice that they weren't even bothered by the fact that all the vampires in the school was planning to come towards me for the taste of my blood, they were just sitting there and talking.

I blinked, I guess they are either too into their conversation or simply ignoring the fact that people will die today. I felt a soft snap of a finger before all the vampires had sank to the ground as if they were suddenly pulled down.

Sasuke grunted slightly as I had been ignoring him, my eyes were set focused on the vampires in front of us. He clearly wanted my attention on him and only him. Sasuke's eyes flashed dangerously as he was an impatient one, his eyes snapped towards the vampires lying on the ground, "Any of you touch her and I'll personally rip your head and burn you into pieces."

Without any other comment, he nodded towards Naruto and them before leading me out of the cafeteria and towards our car. Apparently we're going home.

His eyes glanced at mine before starting the engine and swiftly turning the car around and speeding past the school gates. I glanced back towards the backseats only to find my TNA bag already situated on one of the seats. I blinked and guessed Sasuke had gotten Naruto or someone to grab my bag as I didn't recall him leaving my side at all.

I grinned slightly, good thing was..

I was skipping detention.

Another good thing was..

We got our alone time.

Bad thing?

No such thing in my world.

* * *

Like I said before, Sasuke was never patient so when I was taking my sweet time in taking off my seat belt of his car he raised an eyebrow before taking it off for me and grabbed me into his arms, my TNA bag already situated on my arm while he on the other hand was carrying me bridal style quickly through the main entrance where a butler bowed slightly before closing the door behind us.

Not even a second had past before we were back in our room and his mouth next to my neck once more. I felt a sudden weight off my arm and I figured he had taken off my bag for me and he pulled me closer as our bodies touched came in contact with the bed. I heard a soft click and I was a hundred percent sure it was the butler who closed the bedroom door for us as he knew what we planned on doing for the rest of the day.

Sasuke growled lightly as he knew my attention was elsewhere and not on him. He bit into my neck deeper, blood immediately pouring out and just before they touched out silk bed sheets he had licked the now newly two holes clean. However he didn't stop there as he began sucking on the small erotic wound. I tilted my head to the side, giving him more of my skin as he groaned in response while I let out a moan as he intertwined our fingers together and placed on the either side of my head while our legs were tangled together.

I was enjoying my moment of him sucking on my blood in such an erotic way before his lips were placed over on mine and he took the advantage of my already opened mouth for my moans and stuck his tongue in. I couldn't help but moan even louder in which I received a groan in response.

Sure Sasuke could be harsh and cruel some times but he could be so charming and seductive at other times.. for example right now.

His hands that were intertwined with mine tightened and he was practically ravishing me. Not that I mind of course. It was one of the best gifts god had given me, for even meeting him, for even being able to hold him in my arms, for even being able to become one with him. I couldn't have asked for more, what is there for me to ask for anyways?

If God was in front of me right now I'd thank him – for giving me another chance in life and showing me a different path I could live o-

"_Sakura_." Sasuke hissed, interrupting my line of thought and possibly a prayer.

I blinked innocently, "What's wrong?"

He growled lowly and began ravishing my neck, licking, biting and sucking leaving me with a hell lot of love bites. If you ignore an Uchiha, your bound to end up in hell. Let's just say I got away lucky with ignoring an Uchiha. I hope he's used to it by now, after all women's brains can multi task while men's can only focus on one thing. For example when women do tests and stuff I'm pretty sure they think about other things like what dinner will be like today or the shirt they saw at the mall. Men on the other hand would focus on one thing and one thing only, if they were doing a test they will only be thinking about it.

I heard another low growl before giggling lightly, though sometimes ignoring the Uchiha was a very bad thing, he gets quite impatient and I get a handful of love bites all over my body if that counts as a 'punishment', personally I don't think so, I mean come on, it's more addicting than a punishment. Definitely pleasure.

I felt a small stab against the side of my neck and I guessed he was hungry again or just trying to get my undivided attention. I smiled lightly as I felt his tongue licking the skin he had just bit into. It turned me on a lot whenever he would bite into my skin and to my blood source.

Nothing mattered to me anymore, it was all about him and me.. it was all about us. I know our love for each other will never die, we'll love each other till the end.. and I did not know how long that'll be. Eternally I hope? Whatever comes in our way, we'll overcome it together. There's no way we could live without the other.

I will become strong for Sasuke, I won't think about my past anymore, I'll look forward towards the new future, with my new friends, my new life and forget about everything in the past. Then, just maybe, I'll be able to see that future everyone talks about. The future I will look forward to. Where I won't be afraid of anything. And of course, I'm sure all my new friends and definitely Sasuke, will be by my side supporting me as I will be there for them.

Let's just see, shall we?

* * *

_Baby, I don't need a future  
Or promises  
As long as you're here  
Baby, my wish on a wing  
Send out this voice_

_And let it break through the flickering stars

* * *

_

I apologize deeply for the late and slow update .. my family is.. not really in a good situation at the moment. And I'd rather not talk about it as it would ruin my already happy mood due to the fact that.. SUMMER '09 IS _FINALLY_ HERE (L)

I thank all my readers and reviewers who had and hopefully will stick with me till the end (K). I am sorry once again for the late update and hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I loved typing it and hoping to read your wonderful reviews. Thank you again.

I will be updating my other story ; **Konoha Fire Leaf High** next. Stay tuned!


	3. Obstacles

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the songs**

* * *

» × - - -_ Bring Me To Life _- - - × «

Chapter Three

_**Obstacles

* * *

**_

"**There are over six billion people in the world.."**

"_No matter how many other hearts you throw at me, the only one that I'll ever love is yours."_

"**..It doesn't matter, you're the only one I want."

* * *

**

_Don't turn away  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
Don't try to hide  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
Don't close your eyes  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
Don't turn out the light  
(Never sleep never die)

* * *

_

I've always wondered when people say 'I love you forever' is it true? Their forevers don't last. If you think about it.. when you are a child you think love is just holding hands and maybe a kiss on the cheek. When you are a teenager you think love is going out and kissing on the lips. When you are an adult you think love is just spending time with the one you cherish and making love. But.. what if your immortal? Then what happens?

Who knows, no one has ever revealed the secret they are immortal anyways. The only people who know the answer to the question is immortals themselves yet there was always a 'law' or a 'rule' for them that they cannot reveal the secret of their immortality ability. After all.. they would end up being hunted down and possibly killed. Though it may be impossible seeing as immortality also comes with highly skills.

Maybe, just maybe one day I would experience the same thrilling feeling of being immortal and having such amazing abilities and stay by Sasuke's side forever. Never leaving ever. No matter how many obstacles come in our way, we'll always overcome them. With or without using those amazing abilities. We made a promise together and we both will fulfill it till our life ends.

We'll be by each other's side no matter where and when.

Just like right now..

I yawned and simply nodded at whatever Naruto was telling me seeing as he had literally come banging through our bedroom door while I was still sleeping and was screaming something I couldn't comprehend. Sasuke was about to snap his neck in half and rip out his mouth but luckily I was able to stop him in time. These past few days, Naruto and I have bonded, we're like brothers and sisters now. Yup, that's how close we are now. Therefore, I do not want my 'brother' to be killed by my fiancé. That's a bit.. cruel, I mean he has to be there for my wedding after all!

"So Sakura-chan! How about it?" Naruto exclaimed cheerfully and was literally in my face with his shining blue eyes.

I blinked before a smile was plastered on my face, he was just so adorable! I was tempted to pinch his cheeks.

"Naruto, unless you want to see the devil soon I suggest you keep a distance away from _my_ fiancée." Sasuke hissed out as he had an arm wrapped around my waist while his other arm was used to push Naruto's head back.

"B-but Sasuke-teme! She's like a sister to me! Let us siblings have some conversation! Right Sakura-chan?" Naruto grinned.

I simply stared at the two before laughing lightly at them and shaking my head, "My, my you two act like siblings."

At that I heard a hiss and a snort.

"Your kidding right Sakura-chan?! You and I are siblings!" Naruto anime cried.

"Sakura, please don't put me in the same category as this dobe over here." Sasuke sighed.

I laughed at their silly behaviors, they really were like brothers. They're bonds were probably closer than Naruto and mine.

_- Current Scene -_

Sasuke's eyes softened when hearing Sakura's light laugh. He couldn't help but let out a small smile and laid his head on Sakura's lap as he sighed in content.

Naruto on the otherhand – too preoccupied with Sakura's statement about Sasuke and him being brothers he scoffed before smiling hearing Sakura's laugh. He laid his head down on the couch beside Sakura's lap.

Emerald eyes softened at the sight before her. She placed one hand on Sasuke's head while the other one on Naruto's and began softly brushing through both their hairs. She closed her eyes in content and her smile widened. If days like these could last forever then maybe she would like to live forever and cherish all these precious moments she would experience.

_- End Current Scene -

* * *

_Soft tapping of my silver flats were heard in the school hallway as I made my way to class. The class I found the most boring and it seemed to love dragging on forever and ever. I sighed lightly as she opened the door to the classroom only to find it empty. I blinked and checked the clock and blinked. It seems to me that I was a tad too early. Then again, Naruto had came in the morning and ruined my sleep.. in which I'd like to call it my 'beauty' sleep but Sasuke always argues with me saying I don't need anymore of it as I am already beautiful enough.

I sighed again as I turned around and headed for my locker seeing as there was nothing to do in the classroom and I refuse to look like one of those people who enjoy classes a lot so they get up early in the morning just to be the first to sit in class so the teacher will love you. Nope, I hate being one of those people. And plus it makes you feel like a teacher's pet in which I despise.

"_Haruno Sakura please report to the principal's office immediately." _

More students began walking to their own respective classes but they stopped when they heard the announcements. Their sharp eyes stared at me as I felt like I was the only one walking in the hallways.. which sadly that was the case at the moment. No one else seemed to be walking and I was the only one even moving my muscles. I blinked, was it _that_ unusual for someone to be called down to the office? I mean nothing bad would happen.. right?

* * *

"So that's the plan, you all understand right?"

"Yes."

"We cannot fail, our lord has appointed us a high standing job and we must complete it."

"Understood."

"Failure is not an option."

"Roger."

"Dismissed."

* * *

I frowned as the hallway to the principal's office was incredibly quiet.. not a comfortable silence either, it was one of those 'spooky' ones. As I arrived, I simply just stood there at the door to the office and stared. I was silently praying that nothing bad will happen to me seeing as Sasuke and the others were probably in class right now so I wasn't exactly feeling protected. The again Sasuke swore to protect me no matter what happens, he'll just be there. I smiled at that memory and that had erased all my worries.

I quickly opened the door and walked into the dimly lit room, "Principal, you wanted to see me?"

"Of course we wanted to see you Sakura-chan! We're going on vacation!" Naruto cheered as he glanced beside him to a blonde haired women whose chest was probably bigger than her own head.

"Ah yes, you must be the human girl that transferred here." She smiled lightly at me.

I smiled politely at her and bowed slightly, "It's nice to meet you, I'm Haruno Sakura, you must be Tsunade, principal of this school."

The blonde haired women – now known as Tsunade – stared at me before bursting out laughing, "My Sasuke, you have found quite a knowledgeable mere human."

My eyes narrowed slightly but I still continued smiling though she couldn't see, my fists were clenched tightly together. I swore if she wasn't the principal I would've probably yelled by now or maybe even throw a punch at her.. then again she's a vampire so I have no idea what her abilities her.. hell she might not even have any for all I know.

Nonetheless I blinked innocently, "What are you talking about Naruto? I don't remember you asking me to go on vacation with you, plus I still have studies to do and school to go to."

Naruto's grin widened, "Silly Sakura-chan, I asked you that this morning! Well you didn't reply but that counts as a yes! As for your school and studying issues, baa-chan he-.." Naruto immediately gulped lightly as he felt the 'Baa-chan's' dark aura.

"Uzumaki Naruto, if you don't change the subject about me being an old lady soon I'll rip your head in half." I heard her hissed out.

"U-um, I mean Tsunade will take care of your school and everything else so we're all set. As soon as you finish packing we'll be out of here." Naruto laughed nervously.

I sighed, there was probably no way out of this anyways, "Alright just let me grab my thin-.."

"No need, they're all here."

I immediately turned around hearing that familiar voice and quickly embraced the person, "Sasuke." At that moment I didn't care if my things were there or not. He was here and that was all that mattered to me right now.

He, of course, reacted and tightened his hold on me, bending his head slightly, stopping right beside my ear, "I'm sorry to drag you into this.."

I merely shook my head and glanced up at him before smiling, "It's alright, but you owe me."

Sasuke smirked, his dark eyes stared down at me, "Of course.."

I didn't know whether he meant in a sexual way or in some other romantic way.. he may seem cold to everyone else but hell he was heck of a guy. I mean he's so sweet! One time it was my birthday and he brought me like everywhere in the world! And he had every beautiful spot set up just for me. Well, I wouldn't exactly say it was all done on my birthday however it was his birthday present to me. It was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me.

I smiled lightly at the memory before wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling his head down slightly and placed my lips upon his own. I heard him grunt before the arms around my waist tightened and pulled me closer making both our bodies press up against each other. I moaned lightly and he took advantage of my opened mouth – sticking his tongue in and our tongues began fighting for dominance.

I opened my eyes to see his blood red eyes staring back at me lustfully. I bet if we weren't in public he'd take me now. Then again I wouldn't be surprised if he did it right now, he was never the one to care about what other people thought of us. His eyes flashed dangerously as mine was only half opened and my moans began louder making it look more seductive.

I could feel his hands climbing up my shirt from behind while my hands began playing with his hair.

"Ahem."

I blinked and pulled back, though I was still in the tight protective embrace, I glanced behind me only to find Naruto holding his laughter in while Tsunade's eyebrow was twitching, "If you guys are going to suck each other's brains out.. DO IT OUTSIDE MY OFFICE!"

Sasuke merely smirked before easily taking three luggages in one hand while his other was wrapping around my waist as we walked out of the office, followed by Naruto who was grinning like an idiot.

"Damn teme, you know how to devour your women."

"Shut up usuratonkachi."

* * *

"Wow, Sasuke look! Dolphins!" I pointed over the railing towards the dolphins who were currently racing along our boat.

No, I can't even call it a boat, it's like friggin times two the size of the titanic. Jesus, what do people do with their lives nowadays, spend time building huge ass cruise ships? Like what the hell? And while I'm at it, there's BARELY anyone on this ship. Hell it's just the usual group – Sasuke, Me, Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Tenten, Neji – and some other groups, few couples and one family. That's pretty sad. I had expected way more people but apparently not. I shall report it to those boat building people one day!

.. Yea I know that 'one day' isn't going to come cause I don't plan on sitting at a desk and writing a letter to those people. They're probably all very proud of this big ass cruise ship that can probably fit all of Asia people.

Anyways, like I said we're currently on a cruise as this was what Naruto was talking about, the vacation. Well like I said it's like times two the size of Titanic – god bless us and hope we won't run into an iceberg and sink.. 'unsinkable' my ass – and it consists of high class restaurants, hotsprings, casinos, swimming pools, salons, movie theatres, bowling and a whole lot of crap. Hell they might as well call this ship 'The Super Super Humongous High-Class Ship'. If I make it out of this alive then I'll add 'unsinkable' along with it.

"Sakura." I heard Sasuke whisper right beside my ear as his head was on my right shoulder and his arms were wrapped around my waist from behind

"Mm?"

"Are you having fun?"

"Of course, aren't you?"

"Only if you are."

"Aren't you a sweetie."

"Only for you."

I giggled lightly at Sasuke's responses. He was just so adorable and best thing is – he's all mine – not that I'm saying that I'm overly obsessed with him that I'm like a fangirl, nope I love him for who he is. I don't even care if he's a vampire or not, I don't care if he can easily kill me, I don't care if he can erase my memories and move on to another person, I don't care. All I care about is him. I love him with all my being and no one will step in between my undying love for him and his for mine.

Not even God or the Devil themselves.

* * *

I stretched as I walked through the hallways of the long ass boat, I had just came out of the refreshment room while Sasuke and the others remained at the deck. Though Sasuke had insisted to come along but I merely told him to stay or he's not getting any tonight. At that he immediately obeyed with a sour look on his face.

It was quite amusing, I wish I had my camera right then, would've taken a picture of it and probably hide it somewhere in our bedroom when we get home. I know he hates it when I take pictures of him without me beside. He says it's too 'lonely' and 'empty' without me in the pictures.

I giggled lightly at the memories but I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a scream.

"LET GO OF ME!"

I turned the corner only to see a group of men hovering over a child, one of them was grabbing his arm and tugging him along god knows where.

My eyes narrowed, I hated when assholes like these group of men in front of me try to take advantage of smaller and weaker people then them, "Hey, assholes."

Their heads snapped up and one of them, who I'm guessing is the leader, "What did you just say?! Do you want to die?!"

I rolled my eyes before focusing their attention on the little child then returning my gaze towards their leader, "If you let that kid go, I'll play with you."

At that the men's eyes immediately flashed lustfully as they eyed my body up and down and probably undressing me with their eyes. I sighed as I crossed my arms together, "Well?"

Their leader immediately smirked before waving a hand and immediately the little child was let go of and quiet sobs were heard, "Well then pretty lady, I think it's time you played with us.." The leader wrapped an arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer to his oh so disgustingly chest, "..Dont'cha think so?"

I managed to let a small fake smile out, "Oh of course _kind_ sir.." I trailed off as I glanced at the little kid on the ground, "What are you doing? Get the hell out of here."

The little boy child immediately nodded before scrambling up to his feet and running off to the direction of some unknown place, after all I didn't exactly explored the _entire_ ship yet.

I turned my attention back towards the leader who still had an arm wrapped around my shoulders, a smirk placed itself on my lips as my eyes darkened slightly, "Well, let's _play _shall we?"

* * *

_Fallen angels at my feet  
Whispered voices at my ear  
Death before my eyes  
Lying next to me I fear  
She beckons me  
Shall I give in  
Upon my end shall I begin  
Forsaking all I've fallen for  
I rise to meet the end

* * *

_

Okay yes, I know I was supposed to update my other story ; **Konoha Fire Leaf High** but then I decided that this story is too loveable and I love it too much to just abandon it for Konoha Fire Leaf High .. I mean sure I love that story too but that was when I was still a 'beginner' writer. Now I'm improving .. at least I hope so. Anyways I thank all my reviewers and I hope you guys enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed writing it !

Also I have added the dictionary (Below) for some japanese words I will be inputting into the story, so the list might be longer in later chapters (: !

_Dictionary:_

**Usuratonkachi **- Friggin Idiot, Dumb ass, Useless

**Teme - **Bastard

**Dobe** - Deadlast, idiot


	4. Pain

» × - - -_ Bring Me To Life _- - - × «

Chapter Four

_**Pain**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

"**Now that I lost my wings, will you catch me and be my solid ground?"**

"_I don't ask for much because with you I have everything that I will ever need."_

"**I won't be your solid ground, I'll be your wings and make you fly towards the bright sky."**

**

* * *

  
**

_From time to time I find I lost  
Some meaning that was urgent  
To myself I do believe  
That I've never met anyone quite like you before  
Oh, up, down, turn around;  
Please don't let me hit the ground  
Tonight I think I'll walk alone;  
Find my soul as I go home_

_

* * *

  
_

"_When someone is in need of help and you have the power to do so, it is best you lend a hand."_

_I trusted my mother's words on this.. yet as I went to go help the kid.. I had a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach as if screaming 'No! Don't go!' I wonder why? Is it because I'll get hurt? Raped? And even worse.. die?_

_I have never thought about how I will die, I never wanted to die. I wanted to live forever, not like my parents who had lost their lives earlier than their supposed death age. Life is strange isn't it? I just thought I would die peacefully in my slumber at an old age. That's how I wanted to die anyways. After all, we are 'human beings', we aren't immortal. In fact were the exact opposite of that. I've always wondered this when I was little.. since humans are so weak, we make killing other things our own kind of a 'hobby' for what reason? Is it because they want to rid of everything else besides us human beings? Is that why? Then let me ask you this, Why do we kill when we are killed for killing? There is no end to this cycle._

_However, as I say this, at this moment – situation I'm in.. I really regret ever letting those words leave my mouth. Right now, to me, it's more like, '__**Kill or be killed**__'._

_

* * *

  
_

I could feel their stares on me as we continued walking through the empty hallways of the cruise ship. It was as if they were ripping off my clothes with their selfish and greedy stare. I clenched my teeth tightly together behind my fake smiling lips. I refuse to hit them, I refuse to do anything until I know we are in a safe spot, then I'll kill..

I'll kill them all. Each and every one of them.

I'll show them..

We human beings are not useless, we strive to survive, isn't that what bravery is all about? Being able to take on something with no fear inside of you.

Yet, human beings were also naive little beings. They did not know a lot about the world, the world we share with different other kinds other than ourselves. There is so little we know yet we act as if we know everything. I regret ever being born as a human. I regret it all.

I heard the door slam shut and I knew I was locked inside of a room. No way out. I was like a mouse trapped in a corner with cats surrounding me.

Humans really are ridiculous aren't we?

I glanced up at them only to notice their blood thirsty fangs showing through their lips. That was when I knew I wasn't going to be normal after I make it out of this, or yet, If I make it out of this.

"So pretty lady.." I watched as one of them licked their lips as they stared at me with hungry eyes.

"_Sakura, no matter what happens, don't let anyone see the fear in your eyes.. that is the human's weak point."_

I followed my father's words, I refuse to be afraid, I refuse to show fear and I especially refuse to give in. Right now the only reason why I'm still living is for my parents and Sasuke..

Where is Sasuke? I trust him, I love him, and I wish he would come. Come save me from these creatures.. his own kind. I want to be cradled in his strong arms again yet this mistake I had made for even thinking these people were even humans was the most dumbest thing I've probably done. I guess I won't even be able to marry Sasuke. But, I will never regret saving the little child from these _people_.

And I'll remember how I had my moments together with Sasuke, how that little boy was smiling slightly in relief when I had came to his rescue, how I met so many new friends, so many new enemies, and so many relationships have bloomed throughout the twenty-three years of my life. To human beings, twenty three years isn't a lot, but to me, it is. Why? Because I got to meet so many new people who showed me the difference between right and wrong, so many people had helped me stand up on my two feet again after the deep wound my parents had left me with.

It wasn't their fault that the wound was there, it was God's fault, the world's fault, fate had taken their lives away from me and I knew nothing of this word yet so many people merely smiled at me and said that my parents would have wished for my eternal peace. I really wish that my parent's wishes had come true cause right now, I'm not feeling any peace.

"Mm, where should we start? The head or the feet?" Another one of the 'men' hissed out as his greedy eyes trailed down my body and up.

I refuse to blink, I refuse to show fear, I refuse to let them take advantage of me just because they were different. I will not give in and I especially will not back down without a fight. No matter what happens, I'll just remember how I had saved someone's precious life, maybe even more important than mine, from these _people_.

* * *

His footsteps echoed down the hallways of the large ship, his footsteps only began to slow down when he had reached the deck, his hands holding onto the entrance door of the deck as he panted heavily from all that running. He raised his head up quickly and glanced around, beads of sweat rolling down his face, his eyebrows knotted together as his eyes caught sight of someone, person, adult whoever, he just needed someone.

"HELP! HELP!" He cried as he ran to the middle of the deck and fell down on his knees before continuing his cry for help.

Immediately multiple of heads turned towards the direction and some remained frozen in shock as they stared at the little boy who continued to cry out loud. Finally there was movement in the small crowd as a blonde haired girl walked up to the boy and kneeled down, "What's the matter? Are you alright?"

The boy could only cry as the tears and sweat mixed together on his face now, "A lady rescued me from a bunch of big guys.. they took her away and I know she can't handle them on her own! There was like four or five of them!" The blonde girl's eyes immediately narrowed slightly, "What did the lady look like?"

"She had pink hair-.."

A swift breeze past through the entire crowd.

"..And green eyes."

* * *

There was blood everywhere, on the walls of the room, on the bed of the room, on the items in the room. It was splattered everywhere, and the entire smell had taken over the scent of the room. Loud crash noises envelope the room but you couldn't hear anything from the outside due to the sound proof walls every room provided.

A startled scream and then another crash noise then complete silence.

"My what a feisty little lady.. you should watch where you swipe with those hands of yours."

"Or maybe you should lay down and play dead just like your other friends." I was panting slightly as she was holding onto a now bloody lamp which I had used to whack two out of five of them and thankfully two of them were knocked out cause of it.

I was not about to give up and definitely not about to give in, I was definitely going to get out of this hell hole and find everyone and continue on our fun days.

Definitely.

But as I thought of this.. I watched as the vampire in front of me pounce towards me in a speed I couldn't keep up with and that was when I prayed that I would see Sasuke at least.. before I get killed.

It was as if my wish came true because my knight in shining armour burst through the door and his blood red eyes scanned the scenery before landing their gaze onto me, he hissed loudly though when one of the vampires already had me.

And I could remember was a sudden pain hitting my neck and then darkness swallowed me up.

**Blood Splat.**

**

* * *

  
**

_(Sasuke's P.O.V)_

When a little boy had burst through the door of the deck, everyone turned their heads in sudden shock before getting over it quickly, however it came back as soon as it was gone when the little boy started screaming for help. No one had made a move towards the boy who was now crying his eyes out. I had assumed that he was just lost and didn't know where his parents were.

I watched as Ino had walked up to the said boy and asked what's wrong. That was when my eyes shifted into their blood red color, my fangs growing sharper, my hands clenching into tight fists as I had swiftly turned around and stared hard at the boy.

I glared slightly when the boy had mentioned a lady being captured, I assumed it was his mother or something then again if it was his mother he would've used the term 'mom' or some word that kid's call their parents nowadays.

I guess you could say I reacted faster than the speed of light when I had heard 'pink hair' come out of the boy's lips. I had turned around so fast and sped towards the door where the boy had come from searching for the only girl I knew who was on this boat with pink hair.

I couldn't, wouldn't believe that Sakura would've been captured by men, especially if they were human, however if my guess is right, it was most likely vampires who took Sakura. There's no way in hell Sakura would've been taken by mere human men, she could take on them with her bare hands and certainly she couldn't have been taking this long just to beat the crap out of few humans.

She was unique, I knew that for sure, she could slap someone and they'd probably go flying a few feet from the impact.

My worries were gone as I had tracked down Sakura's scent to a room, and of course, knowing most people lock rooms when they capture someone, I didn't bother knocking or even trying to open the door, I did the first thing that came to mind. Kick the door down and beat the crap out of the guy.

My eyes showed relief for a few seconds as I had spotted Sakura alive and well still. Though horror struck me as soon as I saw one of the men and leaped up towards her and now had Sakura in a lock hold. I could only watch in fright, my muscles reacting too late, as his teeth sank into her neck, through her skin and fat and into her blood source.

I estimated that he had taken a sip or two before I had literally ripped off his head from his body and then took his head and ripped it into shreds. There was blood everywhere but I didn't care about that, my main focus was Sakura who was now unconscious on the floor. My body reacted quickly as I bent down and picked up Sakura bridal style, staring in disgust at the five men who had _dared_ to lay their hands on Sakura.

As soon as I walked out the door, the room was lit in flames.

_(End Sasuke's P.O.V)_

_

* * *

  
_

"It was reported that the victim is now dead."

"So soon? I don't think so, the victim isn't that weak."

"Shall we search again?"

"No, the victim's body guards will probably lock themselves and be hidden somewhere, if we take action now who knows what they'll do to us."

"Delay it then?"

"Yes."

"Understood, shall I put away the documents?"

"No, we may be stopping searching on them but I still want data to be collected."

"Roger."

"Dismissed."

* * *

_(Sasuke's P.O.V)_

Humans are very fragile beings, you can easily break them like breaking a stick if you snap them at the right spot. It's the exact same for vampires sinking their teeth into human's fragile bodies.

If you choose the wrong spot to sink your teeth in then the human is in danger. Any wrong spot could kill the human, humans are that weak and useless, they cannot survive without killing yet they are afraid to be killed.

"Sasuke.."

I could only look up slightly and caught sight of a blonde spiky hair do which I knew right away was one of my best friend, Naruto. Seeing as I gave him acknowledgement I laid my head back down next to the bed as I held the hand of the one I loved the most.

"Sasuke, it's been three months now, she hasn't moved an inch.. You need to feed on something or at least drink the blood we have refrigerated downstairs in the frid-.."

"I don't need it."

"We can take turns looking after her, Sasuke, please just eat something at least, you look like your about to die from hunger.. I'm sure Sak-.."

"Get out."

"But Sasu-.."

"I said get out!"

Naruto sighed before placing down a cup of blood down on the bedside table, picking up the old cup that was untouched and was now probably disgusting to even look at or even drink, "We're all worried about you Sasuke."

I didn't even say a word as my best-friend had left the room with a soft 'click' of the door. I continued holding onto the hand of the one I loved, hoping, praying, wishing that she would just wake up and smile at me. I refuse to drink any blood other than hers, hell I should just tell Naruto and the others that. Every single day for three months one of them had left a cup of blood for me to drink from god knows where but I refuse to drink them, her blood is the only one I'll ever drink, even if it meant dying, then so be it.

It's been three months, eight days and twelve hours since you've been away Sakura.. Come back, come back to us, to me ..

_(End of Sasuke's P.O.V)_

_

* * *

  
_

A twitch.

A movement.

A flinch.

Anything, he just wanted anything. He wanted something to prove to everyone that she wasn't dead, no, he won't believe it. She's alive, breathing, heart is still beating. But why won't her eyes open? Why won't they show him those bright emerald green eyes anymore? Why? Why? Why?!

Why won't those lips of hers curl up into a bright smile? Why won't those lips open up slightly so he could see her bright white teeth? Why won't those lips move? Why won't her mouth open up and let him hear her delicate and beautiful voice?

Why? God damnit why?!

He just wanted simple answers to his simple questions, ones that won't pierce his heart. Ones that will help to make her alive once more.

He just wanted to glance up and maybe, just maybe see her smiling, eyes shining brightly, and her fingers running through his hair like she always did whenever he fell asleep. So, why, why, why? Won't she wake up?

It's been fucking three months, nine days and two hours since she's been away, where the hell did she go? When will she come back? Will she _ever_ come back? Sasuke knew one thing for sure, he will not be letting go of her hand anytime soon, no even if it meant sitting on this damn chair was his death 'bed' then so be it. He will not leave her side, no, never. Not even if there was a war outside. He would never leave her.

Never.

* * *

"_Run away."_

"_Why?"_

"_Just run, don't look back."_

"_What about you?"_

"_Don't worry about me, just keep running forwards and don't ever look back."_

"_You have to come with me."_

"_I must stay, stay here and watch over you, please, just go."_

"_But why?"_

"_You will know the reason soon enough, please, just go on without me."_

"_Will I ever see you again?"_

"_..."_

"_Will I?"_

"_Only time and fate will tell."_

"_I need an answer."_

"_Yes.. you will."_

"_Promise?"_

"_I promise.._

_..Sakura."_

_

* * *

  
_

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I.. I'm with you  
I'm with you_

_

* * *

  
_

Wow, it's been a while since I've updated and I apologize for not updating for such a long time.. things happened, not a lot of great things, sad to say. My boyfriend dumped me in late August and it left me heartbroken cause I still liked him.. and his excuse was "It isn't working out but I still like you but I think we're both better off single." I don't exactly get that but I was like "ok.." and he did it over MSN sadly.

Though now that I think about it I think doing it over MSN was a better idea doing it in real life cause behind the computer screen he won't be able to see my reaction, he won't be able to see how my face had turned from smiling to frowning within seconds after reading that dreaded sentence however I know life goes on and even though he may not like me anymore I still do. But the most upsetting part about all this is that he doesn't even talk to me anymore, no hi's, bye's, what's up, anything. It makes me quite sad about that, I refuse to look at him or talk to him unless he does it to me first.. I know, quite childish but I wonder if all of you girls (and maybe guys) sometimes get this feeling when you look at your ex and it just hurts? Knowing what you have been doing with him/her.. you can't imagine him/her without you anymore.

Life goes on.  
But I don't want mine to anymore.

Sorry for my long stupid upsetting story up there but I felt better after saying that and I can't exactly tell any of my friends in real life because of the fact that they're all friends with him and I don't exactly want him to know I still have feelings for him, after all he preferred me not to be heartbroken but of course he doesn't know that he already broke mine.

Anyways, I apologize for the late update, shoot me, kill me, whatever.  
Hope you all enjoyed the chapter as much as I liked typing it!

**To ****Shubhs****:  
**Ahaha , don't worry you'll see what happens later on in the story, so please don't mind the title for the next few chapters =) .. I do hope that you still continue to read the story even if it's not in the 'emo' mood right now, seeing as I do believe your right when it's not really fitting with the story. Haha I did not choose the title _Bring Me To Life_ cause Sasuke's a vampire and Sakura isn't, I've seen wayyy too many of those and I rather not copy and I don't exactly fine the 'uniqueness' in that. Well I don't know about Twilight but I was quite in love with Vampire Knight as I was writing this and had many ideas, I still do but not so obsessed with it that I had changed my wallpaper, screensaver and icons and everything to Vampire Knight ;P, yes I admit I did that, quite embarrassing to some but nope, not me. I do like Twilight though but not as one of those crazy fan girls who would scream seeing one of the Twilight stars in real life and I don't think 'sparkly' vampires are that attractive haha.


	5. Forgotten

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the songs

* * *

**

» × - - -_ Bring Me To Life _- - - × «

Chapter Five

_**Forgotten

* * *

**_

"**If you had to choose between loving me and breathing, which one would you pick?"**

"_The only reason why people hang onto memories so dearly is because that's the only thing we've got when we lose everything else."_

"**I would use my last breath to say 'I love you', no matter what."

* * *

**

_If you are happy where you are  
If you can smile in an angels arms  
If you can say that you will never cry  
Then neither will I  
I'll breath the air like it's my last day  
I'll say that everything will be okay  
Cause you gave me the grace to say  
I can move on

* * *

_

"_Why must we run? Why must we hide? Why must we cry? Why?"_

"_Because life is never fair, and it never will be."_

"_Then tell me how to live a life."_

"_Just keep smiling and look forward."_

"_What will that do?"_

"_If you never move forward you'll always be stuck in the past."_

"_But, I want to stay in the past."_

"_There's a saying, some people walk out of your past but others walk in, there's a reason why some people never made it to your future."_

"_..."_

"_So let go, Let go and go towards your future, where people who love you now are waiting for you with open arms."_

"_..."_

"_Go.."_

"_But.."_

"_Go now before it's too late!"_

_I watched as the hand was ripped away from me and I was thrown out of the darkness and into the light.._

"_OKAA-SAN!!!"

* * *

_

Have you ever felt that your life was always going around in circles? It never really had an ending? And sometimes even, when you love someone so much, your still the cause of their pain?

Why?

Life gives you so many questions that remain unanswered and it's up to us, human beings, to find it ourselves. Life is cruel, but so is the World.

The world created us, and we're the ones who get to live our lives the way we want it to but yet so many people throw away that little life of theirs and think they'll be sent to somewhere even better when reality is .. your life is a circle. Nothing ever ends.

Take my hand, and let's move forward together.

Let's go towards the future with open arms and embrace our tomorrow.

___Yesterday _is ___gone__, ____today_ is _forever_ and _tomorrow_ may _never come_.

Cherish your life.

* * *

_(Sasuke's P.O.V)_

Usually human beings would probably given up by now after waiting for four months.. but no, I refuse to give up on her, I've waited years for her and I'm not afraid to wait that long again. She will wake up, no matter how long it takes. Even if I can't even move from this chair anymore then so be it. I refuse to leave her side.

But as I was sitting here holding her hand that hasn't moved for four months, eight days and twelve hours. I thought of something. I thought, the only reason why she was in this damn bed was cause of us, no me. I brought her into this damned fate. I brought her here and I swore I would protect her with my life yet here she was, unmoving, lying there on the bed.

I loved her so much, I want to keep her forever, I want to protect her, I want to be the one there for her but in the end I'm the one whose causing her pain, whose making her lie on this stupid bed for four fucking months.

But, the thing that I hate the most is the fact that I don't regret meeting her. I loved meeting her, I wanted to, I had an urge to.

I have been looking for a girl like her for like almost a century. I have been looking for a girl like her for my whole entire immortal life. And let me tell you, it's a long, long time.

I want to take her away, take her out of this horrible life that I invited her into but I can't, no, I don't want to. I want to keep her by my side forever, for eternity yet my selfish request is making her lie in this bed. I want to be able to help her, save her but all I'm doing so far is watching her, unmoving, on this stupid bed that I swear to burn and rip apart as soon as she wakes up.

Yes, I still believe that she will wake up soon, even if I have to wait for centuries and centuries, I will, I've done it before and I can do it again. I promise to be there for her and I will, this is the one thing I can do for now, no not now. This is something I will do with or without her consent. I will believe in her and make things right.

But, Please, just come back Sakura. Open up your eyes for me.

Please.

_(End of Sasuke's P.O.V)

* * *

_

"What's the situation on this matter right now?"

"Currently they have hidden themselves somewhere around Konoha."

"Well? Did you find where they hid?"

"Sir, we have lost their whereabouts after they disappeared."

"Well then what the hell are you doing standing here?! Go find them immediately! We mustn't lose them!"

"Sir, Yes Sir!"

"Dismissed!"

* * *

_(Sasuke's P.O.V)_

I watched, and watched.

I longed, and longed.

I wished, and wished.

I prayed, and prayed.

Just for you.

To you.

It's been half a year now Sakura, when will you wake up? I had finally listened to Naruto and had some, but not a lot, of blood which happened to be just from animals. It doesn't mean I'm satisfied with it, it doesn't mean I gave up on you. I just want you to know. That I'm always here for you no matter what happens.

_Twitch._

My head snapped up, I swore I could've gotten whiplash but then again I was already 'dead'. I stared at Sakura for the longest time, I swear I had seen a twitch, a movement from her. My eyes immediately shifted into blood red color from my anxiety and excitement as I continued watching her.

A quiet knock was at the door but I didn't remove my eyes from Sakura and didn't mutter a word.

"Sasuke."

"What is it?" I said as I already knew who it was without even looking up.

"I know you wouldn't like to hear what is going to be coming out of my mouth but don't you think it is time to let go? It's been half a year now Sasuke, half a fucking year. Six months. She hasn't even moved an inch, or gave any signal of even waking up. The only reason why we even know she's still alive is cause of her breathing and the beats of her heart but you, yourself, even better than all of us should know that both her breathing and heart beats are slowing down. Her body needs food and nutrition but there's no way for her body to take care of itself if the human isn't even able to move it or function it. She's not like us, Sasuke, we are immortal, she's a mortal who can break easily and this incident had just proven that. We have no guarantee that she's going to wake up. You might as well think of her corp—" Naruto was cut off by a slam into the wall by his bestfriend.

"_What the hell did you just say?_" I hissed out as my grip on Naruto's neck did not loosen, this time my blood red eyes were flashing dangerously in anger.

Naruto, who seemed unfazed, merely stared at me as his arms remained limp at his sides and his sapphire blue eyes stared straight back at me, "Sasuke, quit playing games. It's Game Over."

I raised one of my arms and was about to launch a punch straight into Naruto's face and probably break his nose, bruise both his eyes and bust his lip but before I could even do such a thing, something.. no, _someone_ spoke.

"Where am I?"

_(End of Sasuke's P.O.V)

* * *

_

When I had opened my eyes all I could see was.. well black.

I blinked, it felt so weird, my body felt so stiff as if I haven't moved it for ages. I sat up on whatever I was lying on, probably, hopefully, a bed. I glanced at my dark surroundings only to find two shadows on a nearby wall, one of the shadows had the other one up against the wall and it looked like it hurt, "Hey! What the hell are you doing to him?! Let go!" I would've got up and helped the poor person but my body wouldn't respond, my legs felt so heavy, my arms could barely move. The only thing I could move properly was probably my mouth, nose and eyes.

And before my brain could register what was happening, the shadow that was holding up the other one disappeared and reappeared right in front of me and had me in an embrace. I blinked but nonetheless returned the kind reaction, "Um, not to ruin the moment or anything but where am I?"

"Sakura.."

The voice sounded so deep, so smooth, so addicting, so _pleasurable_. Especially when they had said my name, it rolled off their tongues so fluently and perfectly, "Um, How do you know my name?"

Suddenly a flick was heard and the room was immediately brightened, though not too bright to hurt my eyes, just enough for me to see a handsome man in front of me and a blonde haired man near the light switch grinning at me. I was in a room. A room I did not know, and two men in a room with me. Alone. Oh boy.

My eyes widened slightly as I glanced down quickly to see if my clothes were still on, in which I sighed in relief when they were. I blinked and looked up at the two again, "So um, where am I?"

The man in front of me, who was very handsome by the way, stared at me and it looked like his eyes shown hurt for a slight second before returning to it's emotionless state, "Do you know who I am?" The voice had sent shivers down my spine.

I blinked at him before tilting my head slightly, "Um, no I'm sorry, I don't."

* * *

_Somehow please understand  
The meaning past the words that no one else can find  
What you offer in your hand  
It is not what I need, its not what I desire  
Freedom is what I demand  
Please do not take me there, where I do not wish to be  
I know that even if you can't  
Say that one word I need, I'll wait eternally..

* * *

_

Wow, I never expected people to comment on my relationship, to those who did, I sincerely thank you from the bottom of my heart, those heart warming reviews had made my day brighter. Yes, I still do like my ex however it doesn't mean I won't or cannot move on. So thank you all again, I dedicate this chapter to everyone who reviewed and **Special Dedication** to those who had helped me with my problem!

The following people made me actually smile: **WrongTimeForDreaming & Shubhs**

Thank you so much you two, I read your reviews and I smiled! It's great to know how many people out there support you, even if it isn't a lot, to me you two are like a million people with me! Thanks so much.

I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed typing it, Thanks so much once again!**  
**


	6. Our Dear Precious Memories

» × - - -_ Bring Me To Life _- - - × «

Chapter Six

_**Our Dear Precious Memories

* * *

**_

"**In the end, it's not about how many breaths you took.."**

"_They say anything worth having is worth fighting for.. For you, I would go against the world."_

"**..But how many moments took your breath away, that is how I feel whenever I am with you."

* * *

**

_I just want to rip my heart out of my chest  
Wrap it up and put it in a box somewhere  
Tie it to a rock and throw it over the edge  
And let it sink to the bottom of the Atlantic_

_Like the titanic that was lost at sea  
Let it sink to the bottom of the Atlantic

* * *

_

_( Entire Chapter Will Be Written in Sasuke's P.O.V unless stated otherwise )_

If words could describe how I felt at that moment.. it would probably be a huge stab to the heart, no even worse. It was even worse than being alone while immortal at the same time. It was a World's End for me. Yet I did not mutter a single word as I stared at the green eyes that use to shine for me and only me, they seemed so empty.. like they were missing something. And I knew exactly what it was. Her memories.

"S-Sakura?" I heard Naruto muttered as he said in disbelief, after all Sakura was like a sister to him. Though he may be hurt but there was no comparison to what I felt at the moment.

Sakura tilted her head slightly and blinked at Naruto, "Um, I don't believe I know you either.." There was no way in hell this could be our Sakura.. no, this one in front of me right this moment isn't her, it's an illusion, trying to trick me. No, I couldn't, wouldn't believe it. There was no way Sakura could have ever forgotten us.. No, absolutely no way..

As I urged my head to think that it was impossible, my 'heart' told me to face reality.

The Sakura I knew was gone..

..And I didn't know for how long.

But all I could think of right now was the dreaded question : _'Would she ever come back?'

* * *

_

"SAKURA!!" a certain female blonde had cried out when both Naruto and I helped Sakura down the stairs to the living room where everyone was situated.

Tenten and Hinata were crying when they saw the familiar pink haired girl, this time moving and alive. If this was like any other day there would probably be a big tackle and squeal by the girls while Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru and I would probably just stand to the side with soft looks on our faces. Yes, I admit I give in to Sakura all the time. Of course I won't admit it out loud.

However today isn't like any other day. It's the day where the 'old' Sakura we knew is gone and the 'new' one is present with us and we don't know for how long. I just hope the girls, especially Ino, would be completely broken, having one of us completely shattered is enough and I'm willing to take on that role.

Of course the pink haired girl we were both carrying tilted her head, "Um hi?"

I watched Ino's eyes flash, "What the hell do you mean 'um hi'?! Do you know how god damn long we were waiting for you to wake up?! It's been half a damn year since you moved an inch, jesus Sakura I thought you would be more excited to see us than this!"

Sakura didn't even blink but instead frowned and glared, "Excuse me, I don't know who you are so please don't go around shouting at me, I don't know what your even talking about."

If Ino had a heart that was beating, I would've probably heard it shatter into pieces. I watched from the corner of my eye Shikamaru moving towards the blonde haired girl who had her face in her hands as her entire body was shaking. Hinata and Tenten's eyes were widened in shock. I nodded towards Naruto who was giving me a look, as soon as he got the signal he let go of Sakura's arm and appeared before Hinata and pulling her into an embrace while whispering words to her ear. Neji on the other hand merely embraced Tenten and slowly and lightly patted her head.

I really wanted to embrace Sakura as well but was there any point? She doesn't remember a thing and all she would do is embrace me back thinking of it as a sweet gesture of friendship or some sort that does not fall in our used-to-be relationship category. I suddenly felt a poke to my side and looked down to see Sakura staring up at me with those large emerald eyes of hers that shine so brightly, "Um, Sasuke-san, what's going on with them? I didn't mean to hurt them I was just really confused."

I inwardly sighed as I was glad she could at least remember my name when I had informed her back in our room upstairs as well as Naruto's, "These were all your friends before."

Sakura frowned, "But I don't even recall meeting them till right now.." She trailed off as her eyebrows furrowed together in confusion and concentration at the same time. I'm assuming she was trying hard to search through her brain for some sort of idea of who everyone right now was. Probably the only people she knows and is closest to in the room is clearly me. Just like how it was before.. except I wish we were back to the way we used to be.

I didn't say anything as I glanced at Naruto who was looking in our direction. I closed my eyes for a brief second before opening them again and this time looking at Sakura, "Let's go back upstairs.. I guess no one was ready to see you like this." Sakura merely nodded as she glanced the group before us one more time before turning around with the help of me and we went back upstairs to our room together.

I never could understand why humans could have incidents that could make them lose their memories. It's ridiculous in my opinion, I mean hell if they all had a chance of losing it then why the hell didn't God make them stronger? God made us seem like immortal invincible creatures. Humans are fragile while Vampires are invincible. Makes no sense. I sighed, then again Vampires were never suppose to be with a human in the first place, we vampires weren't even suppose to exist in human lives. We were all suppose to stay out of it however fate had brought Sakura and I together. We met on that one night and that was when everything that was suppose to be in order was shattered into pieces and the chain that had locked the gate between us vampires and humans was unlocked the very day Sakura and I embraced each other.

* * *

"Ne, Sasuke-san, how is that girl doing? I feel horrible for making her seem so upset.." Sakura frowned as she clutched the blankets in her hands as she was sitting on the king size bed now. This made her body seem extremely tiny in the bed alone but I made no move to join her, this would probably freak her out more.

I merely shrugged as I leaned on the wall next to the bed, "I'm sure she's fine, she has everyone with her."

"She doesn't have you."

At this I snapped my eyes opened as I stared at her from the side. She was looking at me with those eyes of hers, it was as if they were saying _'you should be there to comfort her as well'_. I turned my eyes away from her and looked up at the ceiling, "She understands where I need to be."

Sakura sighed, pouting slightly, "Your too stubborn, Sasuke-san."

I smirked lightly at that, "Your too annoying."

In response I got a frown and a glare, "I am not annoying!"

I rolled my eyes jokingly, "Yea and I'm not a man."

At that she giggled, "I wouldn't be so sure of that!"

This time I was the one glaring, "What is that suppose to mean?"

"Who knows if you're a male or not?" She giggled.

Next thing she knew her back was to the head board and her eyes widened in astonishment at me. I smirked at her, "Would you like to repeat that?"

She squeaked and pulled the covers to cover up to her nose, leaving her eyes still out in the open as her head ducked lower trying to seem smaller as I was towering over her with my massive body.

My smirk widened, "Thought so."

"That's cheating Sasuke-san!" I got up from the bed and walked over to the bathroom, the door still opened so I could listen to whatever her complaint was, "It wasn't cheating. It's called 'I'm a man'." I glanced at myself from the reflection of the mirror. All I could see was a dark blue haired man that could pass by as a black haired man staring back at me. His eyes completely dark blue or in this case black right now. I glanced at the space beside him, something, no, someone was missing. If that person filled that spot then he would be comple-

Just as those words were going through my mind Sakura had taken the time to come into our bathroom and stood beside me, filling that space that I had wanted her to. It was as if she read my mind but I knew she was just curious in what the hell I was doing in the bathroom, after all she doesn't even remember who I was to her or what we are doing in this house, hell she doesn't even know this is her home. She doesn't even remember the people downstairs. I glanced at the mirror and looked at our reflection, I could see the pink-haired angel who looked so familiar but isn't my real Sakura, staring back and smiling at me, "What's wrong?"

I continued staring at the pair that was staring right back at us, it looked so right but it wasn't us, it wasn't her. It just wasn't. This person standing next to me isn't the Sakura I met on that very same night, It was someone different who had entered my life and taken away Sakura's. I didn't know if Sakura would come back but I swear with all the power I could ever have I will bring Sakura back, I will recover back all her missing memories and get her to remember us. I'm sure that life would be better that way.

At that thought I blinked as she tugged on my shirt trying to get my attention, "What's wrong I said." She repeated her question as she frowned, worried. I blinked down at her again before shaking my head, "Nothing.. nothing's wrong." She stared hard at me for a few seconds before sighing and nodding her head slightly, I guess she knew I didn't exactly want to talk about it. I actually did though, but it wasn't something she would understand, seeing as her memories have completely vanished. The only thing she probably remembers right now is her own name and mine and Naruto's. Nothing exactly important but I don't plan on saying it out loud. It'd probably hurt her more knowing she's hurting someone else by forgetting something and force herself to remember. That, of course would probably hurt a human's mind and soul.

I inwardly sighed, if I want the old Sakura back, I'm going to have to work really quickly.

* * *

"Sir!"

"What is it?"

"It seems that we have located the girl and her whereabouts."

"Where?!"

"They are currently residing in Konoha, though you already knew that they're house is surrounded by some kind of barrier that was never there before so only certain people can enter."

"Have any of you tried entering?"

"No sir, due to the fact we were afraid that if we did try they would know people were trying to force their way in."

"Good, we must be very caution."

"Yes sir!"

"Tell the news to the rest of the army. I'm sure they are excited."

"Sir, Yes sir!"

A click was heard as the man had exited the room, leaving the other man alone.

"Haruno Sakura, after so long we have finally found you again."

A grin was spread across the man's face as his eyes flashed dangerously.

"Uchiha Sasuke.. you will not be left off the hook so easily.."

* * *

_I need you to know,  
That you're something that I can't let go.  
I'm really trying to let this relationship grow.  
You're the only girl that I'm here for.  
I want you to know that you,  
Girl, will always be my boo.  
No matter what we have been through.  
You've been there for me,  
So it is only right that I'll be there for you.

* * *

_

Yay , I apologize for the late update , Winter Break is finally here! (:

Since I doubt I will be uploading on Christmas ( hopefully I will ) I would just like to wish you all a very Merry Merry Christmas ! and hope all your wishes, dreams, presents and everything come true! Have safe one and remember kids ;

**_You better watch out,  
You better not cry,  
Better not pout,  
I'm telling you why:  
Santa Claus is coming to town.  
He's making a list,  
And checking it twice;  
Gonna find out  
Who's naughty and nice.  
Santa Claus is coming to town_**

**_He sees you when you're sleeping.  
He knows when you're awake.  
He knows if you've been bad or good,  
So be good for goodness sake!  
Oh, you better watch out!  
You better not cry.  
Better not pout,  
I'm telling you why:  
Santa Claus is coming to town.  
Santa Claus is coming to town!_**

And again, Merry Christmas to all you readers and reviewers out there who have been supporting me still! Thank you so much !_  
_


	7. Secrets

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the songs**

* * *

» × - - -_ Bring Me To Life _- - - × «

Chapter Seven

_**Secrets

* * *

**_

"**Before you say forever, know the definition of it."**

"_Let our future take flight, escape from the Darkness and spread your Light."_

"**It means an endless period of time, Now would you believe me if I said I love you forever?"

* * *

**

_In order to grasp things with my own hands_

_I've lived up 'til now by calmly hurting others_

_But what's been left behind_

_In these hands of mine is nothing but solitude_

_I won't wish for anything, as long as you're with me

* * *

_

_( Entire Chapter Will Be Written in Sasuke's P.O.V unless stated otherwise )_

Pain just hurts so much. It's like getting a knife stabbed in your heart. Maybe even worse, but the pain is definitely evident when your heart feels like it's about to be torn into pieces. And not physically either, just emotionally could literally make you feel like you want to die. And the thing that is making my used-to-be beating heart being torn is the very person standing in front of me, smiling at me. Normally this would make anyone happy, the person you love so dearly just smiling at you but no, she doesn't even remember me.. no matter how many times she may smile , she won't smile like who she used to be before. Unless we make a move and regain her lost memories.

It's been a week and no progress has been made. And what made matters worse was that there were some people who are seem to be trying to get passed my barrier that I had put up around our house. Why? To protect Sakura, I don't want anyone touching her after she had lost her memories, hell she doesn't even remember me or anyone else that currently reside in our house. I had told everyone to move in for a while with Sakura and I, to see if she could remember anything but so far nothing had happened except the part where Ino was bawling her eyes out and Tenten and Hinata were emotionally hurt.. hell I'm sure everyone was. No one was even expecting Sakura to forget anyone.

I sighed as I was thinking too much again, then again I couldn't possibly be blamed for that. I mean in the current situation were in how could you not think? I glanced up at the moon and sighed again, it was bright against the black sky. I frowned lightly at how cruel life could be sometimes. Seven days and nothing had even made Sakura remember a thing. We tried everything we possibly could already. Is it really over just like that? I clenched my fist tightly together revealing the white knuckles as my eyes shifted into an even darker color than their original dark blue, almost completely black.

"Ne, Sasuke, what are you doing out here by yourself in the cold?"

I snapped back to reality and blinked, glancing up to see Sakura in her pajamas which consisted of a large t-shirt and her underwear. She had a slightly bed head style and was rubbing her eye and at the same time clutching onto a pillow as she stared at me with the tired eye she wasn't currently rubbing.

"I'm just thinking.." was all I could respond with. What am I suppose to say? 'Oh nothing, just trying to make you remember your damn memories so we could spend the rest of our lives happily'. That's ridiculous.

"About what?" At this she was quite curious and probably woke up slightly. I watched her move to sit on the arm rest of the chair I'm currently sitting in.

I glanced back up at the moon, "Just things."

"Mm, Don't get too upset over it."

At this point I raised an eyebrow at her, I had never said I was upset in any sort of way, "What?"

"Sasuke, even though I don't know exactly who you are I know I'm missing something but I have no idea what. And maybe fate had did this to me for a reason, after all everything you do has to have a reason. I had tried trying to figure what exactly I was missing but I couldn't, I just didn't know why. And then I realized that if I continue pausing my life to figure out something that is in the past then my life would've been meaningless. I already plan on dropping everything that I do not know and continue on smiling happily towards my future. So Sasuke," At this she turned her attention from the moon and towards me with a calm face, "Don't lose sleep over this, you should also move on."

If only she knew, if only she knew how much this is hurting me right now, how much those words had pierced my heart a million times. If only she knew.

Before I could even think straight, my body moved on its own and got up from the chair immediately and grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss, my arms wrapping themselves around her waist tightly. As soon as I got my senses back I didn't even bother removing myself away from her. I needed this, I really needed her. Even though what she may be saying is true, I don't think I could ever move on from her.

What surprised me even more is that she just wrapped her arms around my neck and responded. I had thought she would've pulled away but I made no move to object to the actions she took. I inwardly smiled, this was just like how it used to be, under the black sky with the moon shining down on us and simply being in each other's arms and our lips touching.

Just like how it used to be.

* * *

"Sir we have tried almost every possible way to invade the house but no progress has been made."

"I don't care how, or what you do, I just want that girl!"

"Sir, pardon me for my rudeness, but what is so special about that girl? She's just under the protection of vampires and the lover of one and with pink haired and green eyes."

The man hissed, "You know nothing! That girl is special! You have no idea how much power she actually has, hell none of them do!"

"S-sorry sir!"

"Get the hell out of my office!"

"R-right away, Sir!"

The subordinate rushed out of the office and just as he opened the door a lady stepped in, her glasses balanced on her nose as she glared at the subordinate who saluted her in respect before disappearing.

The women raised an eyebrow at the man sitting down behind his desk on his chair, "What's got you so riled up?"

"That barrier won't go down! And there's no other way to go through it unless we destroy it!"

"Have you tried telling him who he really is, what status he actually has?"

"I never thought of that, it's too sudden and he won't believe me."

"Really? What if you make an offer to him saying that if he trusts you, that girl's memories will return."

"Do you really think he'll go that far for just that little girl who he doesn't even know about except that she's human?"

"I'm a hundred and ten percent sure he'll do it."

"I'm trusting your words on this, _Karin_."

Karin smirked as she pushed her glasses up slightly, "Don't worry, as soon as you tell him _everything_ then there would be no need to use force, simply pursue him is enough, plus that girl is his weakness."

"I understand," The man clicked a button on his phone, "Send a notice to the army and tell them I'll be arriving shortly to announce something very important."

"_Right away sir."_

The man removed his finger from the phone before turning towards Karin again, "So, Are you planning on joining us reviving him?"

Karin scoffed and flipped red hair behind her, "Who the hell do you think I am, _Danzo_? Of course I am."

The man, now known as Danzo, smirked, "Ah, my apologies, of course, your his _daughter _after all."

"Of course, and I swear," Karin slammed her hand on the desk as her eyes flashed with greed, "I will be Queen."

* * *

"Sasuke!"

I looked up from the glass of wine I was currently drinking towards the girl who had stolen my heart but also lost it, "What is it?"

"When can we go to school? It's so boring here!" I listened to her complaints in that whiny tone of voice she was using which I always found adorable.

I merely sighed before smirking at her slightly, "Well, I don't know when we'll be able to take you back to the school yet, after all we're on vacation still," That was a lie, vacation was long gone but I refuse to send her off back to the school, it was too dangerous, especially now, knowing the fact that something or someone was trying to invade our very own home right now but thankfully my barrier is still holding up, "If you really want to go out so badly I'll take you out tomorrow around the town or something but not today."

I smirked lightly as I knew, even without looking at her she was pouting, "Mou, Sasuke! You said that yesterday and the day before that too!"

"Tomorrow for sure."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Really? Thanks so much Sasuke! I'm looking forward to tomorrow! I'll leave you alone now!" I knew she was smiling brightly and I could even hear her mumbling to herself as she walked away from me, "Mm I wonder where Ino-chan went.."

I sighed, I honestly did not know whether or not I would be able to take her out tomorrow or not, I really didn't want to put her in harms way at all but then again I _did_ promise her. I frowned and mentally slapped myself on the forehead, Uchiha Sasuke, you really need to think before you speak sometimes.

* * *

"Alright listen up men, today is the day where we will retrieve Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke, both of them. Failure is not an option today." Danzo shouted to his men as all of them stood in straight rows.

"Yes, Sir!"

"Now, if you would listen, Karin would like to say a few words." Danzo nodded towards the red head as she gazed over at that army before frowning slightly.

"Now listen up all of you, all we have to do is capture both of them and then manipulating them will not be hard. However, do not," Karin glared at them, "Do not harm either of them, if you were to kill the other then let's just say your life will end right then and there and it won't be by our hands but by theirs. So watch your movements. The best way to do it is capture Uchiha Sasuke first then Haruno Sakura, the girl will abide our requests to save Uchiha Sasuke, even without having her memories she will do it, I'm positive about this."

"Yes, Ma'am!"

"Good, any questions?"

One of the soldiers raised his arm up, "What is it?" Karin snapped at him which caused him to flinch slightly but nonetheless manage to utter out his question, "Why don't we capture Haruno Sakura first? Wouldn't she be easier to be capture?"

Men around him began to mutter and some even nodded in agreement but all Karin did was merely stare down at the poor guy who had ask the question, she scoffed and glared at him, "Honestly, there really is only stupid people, the reason why we're capturing Sasuke first is the fact that Sakura would not be able to do anything, and I highly doubt Sakura would be so easily captured first because of the fact that she has the very own Demon Fox Vampire as one of her protectors also the fact that if we even dared to lay a hand on Sakura with Sasuke around then Sasuke will most likely kill us all before anything else could happen." The man made no move to question anymore as he saluted her before falling back into his line.

"Anymore questions?" Karin hissed out as no other man was brave enough to speak up or they were all too frightened to ask her, "Good, then let's get started."

Danzo smirked, things were going along with his plan and soon enough both him and the girl would be under his hands and would be played like a puppet tied to strings.

Soon.. very soon.

* * *

"_Naruto.."_

"What is it you stupid demon?"

"_Watch it. Haruno Sakura is in danger."_

At this Naruto dropped the glass of wine he had in his hands, letting it fall to the ground and shatter into pieces, the liquid splashing, "What?"

"_Both Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura's secrets will be revealed if we don't hurry."_

"God damnit! And you tell me this now ?!" Naruto hissed out as he ignored the broken glass and liquid, dashing towards the destination where Neji, Shikamaru, Ino, Hinata and Tenten were.

"_I didn't pay attention to it, I thought it was just something irrelevant."_

"Damnit!"

"_Where the hell are you going? Go to where Uchiha and Haruno are!"_

"I'm going to have to get back up first! How much time do we have left?"

"_Less than thirty minutes."_

"Lend me your powers you demon!"

"_As you wish."_

At this, immediately a red glow surrounded the blonde hair boy as his already fast sprinting was even made faster.

"I have to hurry.."

* * *

_This flowing hymn, this warm tear  
spill and try to live as much as they can.  
These Scarlet Eyes look at the sky,  
and I walk the road leading to the future  
they found._

_The words we once vowed vividly resurrect,  
the memories it finally touched upon, are the proof of the Thorny Path we took._

* * *

Merry Late Christmas everyone! Thanks so much to those who continue reviewing and I apologize for making mistakes in last chapter, I was quite tired and it was like three am when I was writing that chapter, I wanted to finish it as soon as possible for you all, unfortunately I'm sad to say that I did not manage to upload a chapter for you all on Christmas, I'm sooo sorry, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed typing it out for you all!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE : **_Please check out the new Summary I had written, I hope you guys like it!_

**NEXT CHAPTER TITLE : **The Kingdom Of Kurotsuki

_**SPOILER : READ AT YOUR OWN RISK -**_

_"What are you saying?"_

_"I'm saying, you and her, can both destroy the world within a snap of your finger."_

_"That's a lie, she's a mere human being."_

_"Unfortunately for you, she's not."_

_"What is the meaning of this?! Where the hell am I anyways?!"_

_"Your Kingdom."_

_"..What?"_

_"This is your home. This is the place you rightfully rule."  
_


	8. The Kingdom of Kurotsuki

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the songs

* * *

**

» × - - -_ Bring Me To Life _- - - × «

Chapter Eight

_**The Kingdom Of Kurotsuki**_

_**

* * *

**_

**"Why did god create holds in our hands?"**

_"I could conquer the world with just one hand as long as you were holding the other."_

**"So I would be the one to fill the holes in yours."**_

* * *

_

_The corrupt world is a monster; "Where is justice?"  
Bloom fully from asking it, oh wicked flower  
I give an eye for an eye when I gaze to a hypocritical dream  
There must be a limit for life and death  
In your final moment, you'll die for yourself_

_  
Embrace everything, and realize it

* * *

_

_( Entire Chapter Will Be Written in Sasuke's P.O.V unless stated otherwise )_

_And all I could do was watch as she was ripped out of my arms by Naruto, and all I could do was watch her tearful gaze bore into mine as she both outstretched our hands, reaching, hoping, to touch the other but alas, our hopeful attempts failed as I was out of her view, out of her life, and into a new one I never knew existed._

_Or rather, back into my old life I never even remembered having.

* * *

_

I didn't know why she responded but I was glad she did because it brought me back to those days again where everything was perfect. Not a flaw in our lives. That's the way it is. No that's the way its _suppose_ to be. But I guess God doesn't like anyone having no flaws in their lives and just always finds a way to ruin it for the person.

I could only watch as she pranced happily out of my room and I regretted the words that came out of my mouth because I hate lying to her, I absolutely despise it. It's disgusting to even think about it.

I inwardly sighed and simply closed my eyes before attempting to drift into a quiet and short nap but deep inside I had a nagging feeling that tomorrow isn't what I had planned out, it felt like someone or something inside of me was trying to break free from the chains it was locked into and unbind the cloth around their eyes to show me the truth. I simply ignored the thoughts and feelings I had nagging at me as all I could think about was a certain pink haired girl with green eyes.

* * *

Naruto wasn't stupid, he knew something , or rather , someone was coming towards this place and the Demon Fox had merely confirmed his uneasiness. The only option was to protect both Sakura and Sasuke and not let their secrets be revealed. As soon as the secrets are let out then the worse scenario would be placed upon them all.

"Naruto, you're joking right? There's no way anyone could possibly be coming towards here.." Ino hissed out as she glanced at the Demon Fox Vampire with dark blue eyes instead of her usual light sky tone.

"I would rather have this as a dream than reality." Naruto merely replied as his eyes had shifted to the color red as the Demon Fox's powers were still supporting him.

"Troublesome, we're going to have to think of a plan." Shikamaru muttered though when he meant 'we're' he was basically saying 'himself' seeing as he had the highest IQ out of all of them and was the master planner for any offensives, defensives and protections.

Neji frowned as the wine glass he was holding was almost being crushed under the heavy strength of his hand, "I bet he's after them for their power."

"What are you saying?"

"Shit." Was all I heard from Naruto as I was clearly eyeing them all down, demanding answers.

Tenten sighed before nodding towards Hinata who nodded towards Shikamaru. Receiving the signal, Shikamaru slowly got up before walking towards me and looking me directly in the eye when he was at least a two feet away, "I'm saying, you and her, can both destroy the world within a snap of your finger."

My eyes widened slightly as I stared hard at Shikamaru, he wasn't the type to lie and whenever someone from the group was lying one of them would burst out laughing but right now it was dead silence and I could feel the tension in the air.

"That's a lie, she's a mere human being." I somehow had a feeling already deep down inside that this was no joke but however both my heart and mind denied it, refused to accept it.

"Unfortunately for you, she's not." This time I was surprised that Naruto was the one who spoke up, but what surprised me even more was the fact that the tone in his voice was _dead_ serious. And we're talking about Naruto here, he's _never_ serious unless it's actually important. Whenever Naruto was serious it usually meant something has happened or it is about something important.

So as soon as my mind registered the tone in Naruto's voice, I had already known that something was up and it wasn't all that pleasant from the look on everyone's face I could see.

"What are you all talking about?" This time I was definitely going to find out what the hell was going on and I swore that if someone said 'just kidding' I'll knock them through a few walls in this house, I don't mind spending cash for the repairs.

"Sasuke, you aren't who you think you are." Hinata spoke up quietly as she stared down at the floor but it wasn't from the cause of shyness or nervousness, merely sadness and frustration from what I was guessing from the emotions that flashed across her face before she had stared down at the floor.

I could only stare, confused, at her, "What are you talking about..?" Hinata wasn't the type to lie, sure she would laugh at jokes but clearly, right now, this one wasn't one of those jokes. I didn't understand a thing, what was going on? And just what was so important that everyone was being serious about, when no one answered me my patience thinned, "I said, What the **hell** is going on?" this time I raised my voice, I wanted an answer and I wanted one now, "Tell me what's going on.." Silence was still with us, "That's an order." Immediately the bodies around me stiffened, whenever a Pure Blood orders you, you _must_ follow through with that order, be it to kill yourself or even kill someone you love. Pure Blood orders are absolute.

I watched Naruto's mouth open, then close again, then open and close again. My patience was completely gone. I slammed my hand down on the table closest to me, which happened to have empty wine glasses on there that fell to the marble floor, shattering into pieces. I could hear the footsteps of maids outside wondering if they should enter or not to clean up the mess assuming they could also feel the tension in the room, however they were smart enough to know not to enter but simply wait outside. I turned my full attention towards the six people in the room with me, "I want an answer, _Now_."

"Sas—"

"_UCHIHA SASUKE . YOU ARE NOW SURROUNDED."_

"Shit." I heard the pine-apple head genius cuss under his breath as he positioned his hands together, it was a sign that he was thinking, thinking of a plan.

Neji, being one who was second-lead of everyone, next to me, immediately reacted seeing as I wasn't moving, "Ino, Tenten and Hinata ! Quickly go grab Sakura and bring her back here immediately, Naruto and I will check what's going on outside, Shikamaru stay here with Sasuke and think of a plan! And Sasuke, we'll explain all this later but for now, please cooperate with us."

Without another word he left. I didn't even get the chance to answer or even comment. I merely sat down next to Shikamaru who had his eyes closed and his hands still together in his thinking position. I was getting frustrated because I didn't know what was going on and I know for a fact that this matter is serious, Shikamaru _never_ took that long to think of a plan. This one must be one of those to completely wipe out the enemy. The pine-apple genius was never the type to kill people cause of bloodlust, usually his plans were to make the enemy retreat so we wouldn't have to do a massacre, but now, it seems like he intends to wipe out the enemy that was currently outside calling me.

"_IF YOU COME WITH US, I GURANTEE THAT HARUNO SAKURA'S MEMORIES WILL RETURN."_

At that I stiffened. Shikamaru sensed it as he quickly grabbed my arm with one hand, gaining my attention and then shaking his head before placing his hands back in the same position, "Sasuke, don't listen to them."

I stared at Shikamaru, hoping that he was right and that I was choosing the right decision.

* * *

"God damnit, I can't believe they are here already !"

"It's no surprise, Naruto said that they would arrive in less than thirty minutes."

"Hell is going to break loose.."

"Hurry, let's quicken our pace, We can't let Sasuke wait any longer, the longer he's away from Sakura the more reckless actions he'll take."

Ino and Hinata nodded as all three girls hurried their way towards the petite pink haired girl's room.

The blonde haired beauty sighed, "Sometimes, I wished Sasuke built small houses."

If this was in any normal situation, both girls would've laughed however there was no humour in the air.

Simply. Blood lust.

* * *

Sakura was humming to herself as she was dressed in a white strapless knee-length dress. It was one of those flow type of dresses. Her hair was up in a messy bun, it seemed casual yet elegant. She was glancing around the room with her hands behind her back. Everything seems so normal and peaceful to her until Ino, Tenten and Hinata burst through the door to her peaceful room with wide eyes that seemed to be filled with worry and fear.

"What's going on?"

"Sakura, we must bring you to Sasuke fast." was all Tenten could say before the three of them quickly grabbed the confused pink-haired girl and quickly carried her to the direction they had come from.

"What is going on?! Let me down!" Sakura protested as she was determined to find out just what was going on , plus it was fairly uncomfortable to be carried on someone's shoulder.

"We don't have time for questions, all we can say is that something, no, _someone_ is after you and Sasuke." Ino quickly explained before quickening her pace with Sakura on her shoulder, carrying her like a sack of potatoes, followed just as quickly were Tenten and Hinata.

* * *

"Who would ever think you would be here , Danzo." Naruto hissed as he stared at the man in front of him as he and Neji were standing in front of the entrance of the mansion.

"Shouldn't it be who would ever think that you would protect _them_?" Danzo retorted back as his gaze did not leave his.

Karin smirked, "Danzo , don't even waste your breathe, lets charge right in!" The red-haired girl raised an arm and immediately the army behind them prepared themselves to charge in.

The red eyes staring right into Naruto's flashed dangerously before her arm immediately dropped down to point towards Naruto and Neji, "CHARGE!"

* * *

Shikamaru's eyes immediately snapped open as the door of the room slammed opened, revealing four girls, well one who looked like a sack of potatoes.

I immediately grabbed Sakura from Ino's arms and wrapping her tightly in mine. I was so afraid she was in danger, I'm willing to wipe the entire world for her, "Sakura.."

I could feel her breathing against my chest as I held her tightly, she simply looked up at my face before raising her hands and touched my cheeks lightly, "Are you alright, Sasuke?"

My eyes filled with worried as I simply embraced her once more. Shikamaru sighed lightly, not at the moment between Sakura and I, but rather at the situation they were in, "Sasuke, Naruto and Neji are waiting for us outside, we must go back them up."

Sasuke nodded, "We've all got to go, I don't trust this house anymore if enemies like them can enter."

"I understand, Tenten, Hinata and I will protect Sakura, you worry about everyone else, Shikamaru I hope you have a strategy prepared when we're out there."

The pineapple head boy nodded briskly before turning around to face the window, their quickest exit to the entrance.

"This is war."

* * *

"My, this is disappointing isn't it? Naruto." Karin smirked lightly as she watched the army continuing charging in, trying to get through the two vampires in front of them, "I'm surprised after all these years you still protect them."

Naruto hissed as his eyes shifted into blood red color and his whiskers on his cheeks grew deeper and darker, his bright blonde hair turned into a darker color, "It's my duty and my friends that I'm protecting, I have a right to!"

"Yes, Naruto, you have the right to get yourself killed by protecting them when you can easily give them to us and the truth will be revealed."

"_Naruto, don't do anything that you'll regret."_

"Shut up Demon, my hands are itching to rip that her head off and shred it into pieces."

"Like you can even touch me." Karin flipped her hair and shifted her glasses as she smirked at the Demon Fox Vampire in front of her, "Just give up and return Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura back to their rightful place."

"And what do you mean by that?"

At that, everyone immediately froze as six new figures appeared out of nowhere and stood beside Naruto and Neji. The army immediately backed off slowly as they realised _he_ had arrived.

Karin's eyes widened at the sight before her as the smoke that had suddenly appeared was slowly disappearing, "H-he's here."

"Karin, get your senses back together." Danzo hissed as the smoke cleared off revealing their enemies and the two people they were trying to capture, "Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura."

Sakura shifted uneasily as she stared at the army in front of her and some had gazed at her confusingly while others were filled with anger and blood lust.

I tightened my arm around her waist and my eyes shifted into their blood red color without another thought, "If any of you dare to lay a hand on her, I swear by the name of my Uchiha family, you will all die."

At that the army immediately flinched and backed off even more, afraid to be killed by the hands of a well-known Pure Blood.

Sakura immediately clutched onto me tighter, afraid to let go as if her life was relying on me, which was in a way, true.

"Unless you want to die, I suggest you get the hell out of my face." The ones filled with hatred and blood lust immediately charged forwards towards Sakura and without another thought, I raised one hand and suddenly the floor beneath them began cracking open, revealing a dark hole with lava, in other words, hell. The men who were brave enough to step up were immediately swallowed up without another thought and as soon as they had disappeared from their world, the ground closed back together, leaving only a crack behind.

"What the hell are you waiting for?! Charge!" Karin screamed at the vampires who were on her side. They hesitated before letting out a battle cry and charging towards us.

* * *

Naruto watched as Sasuke and everyone else were fighting off all of them. The blonde-haired boy clenched his fists tightly together that his knuckles turned white.

"_Naruto, it's time for them to return."_

"I can't do that.."

"_It's the only way for this to end. We can easily destroy them all but is it really worth killing all of the Vampires who are only wishing for them to return to their rightful place?"_

"But.."

"_Take her out of his arms, and open the chains."_

"The Chains of Memories?"

"_Yes, the very one that he had requested you to put on him and Sakura."_

"I don't want to betray him.."

"_Then would you rather see him dead? He doesn't even have ten percent of his actual powers, he won't be able to fend off all of them and Karin doesn't seem like she'll stop them anytime soon. Danzo will definitely find a chance to capture them both."_

"Alright, Let's do it, Demon."

"_Of course."

* * *

_

I had one arm wrapped tightly around Sakura as I used the other one to fend off the enemies, even though the others were helping me out, I knew that we wouldn't be able to fend them all off. They never seem to stop coming and even if they were all dead, I knew that the others wouldn't have enough energy to fight Danzo or Karin or even to protect Sakura. It was a difficult position to be in but I will definitely not give up on protecting Sakura, that is my main priority.

I covered Sakura's eyes as I grabbed one of the enemies head and snapped it, the vampire immediately fell to the down with his eyes wide opened.

But before anything else had happened, I suddenly felt Sakura being pulled away from me by force and I immediately hissed only to see Naruto had ripped her away from me. My eyes narrowed as his eyes returned to their usual color, his face full of regret and apologetic, "Give her back." I hissed at Naruto as he looked away from me, at the same time holding Sakura protectively in case an enemy would pop out of nowhere.

Naruto shook his head at my demand before touch the mark on his stomach that he had since birth, at least that was what he told me and before I could do anything else, Naruto bit his thumb and blood came dripping out, he raised his shirt to reveal the mark and quickly rub blood over the mark into a strange marking and suddenly the mark glowed brightly.

"Naruto! You didn-" I couldn't even hear what Shikamaru had said before a white barrier had surrounded us eight, the enemy outside was quite confused as they backed off from the bright light the white barrier had produced.

I reached out to touch Sakura's hand as she reached out to touch mine but before our fingers could even touch, an explosion occurred. And where and who was it from?

I had caused the explosion and all I could remember was seeing Sakura's face before my mind was filled into complete darkness.

* * *

_( Normal P.O.V )_

"_Your Majesty, have you found the suitable wife yet?"_

"_Do not pester me of such thing, there is no need."_

"_But Your Majesty.."_

"_You are dismissed."_

"_Y-yes, Your Majesty."

* * *

_

_"What is the meaning of this?! Where the hell am I anyways?!"_

"_Your Kingdom."_

"_..What?"_

"_You are my wife now, also the Queen of Vampires, this place is your Kingdom."_

"_I do not recall agreeing to marry you!"_

"_Will you disobey someone like me?"_

"_Don't act all high and mighty just cause you're the King!"_

"_And.."_

"_And?"_

"_I loved you the first time we met."_

"_Y-your Majesty.."_

"_My Love, Uchiha Sasuke, call me Sasuke."_

"_Haruno Sakura.."_

"_Uchiha Sakura."_

"_You know, I loved you too Sasuke, but you were of a much higher rank than I was.."_

"_It doesn't matter now, Sakura, you're the same rank as I."_

"_Surely, this is the beginning of something new."_

"_Definitely."

* * *

_

"_We are destined to be together, My Lord."_

"_Sakura.. no one is around."_

"_I'm sorry, Sasuke, I'm just getting used to calling you that, after all, we rarely get time alone."_

"_I'm sorry for giving you all this pressure."_

"_Why are you apologizing? I'm the one who wanted to be with you, therefore I knew the circumstances and responsibility that I have to take, as your wife, and as the Queen."

* * *

_

"_I hate you! I really really hate you!"_

"_..."_

"_Don't touch me! Don't touch me with those filthy hands of yours, Uchiha Sasuke!"_

"_Sakura.."_

"_How could you?! Why would you?!"_

"_Let me explain.."_

"_Explain? How can you explain?! It's straight out laid out for us right in front of our faces, you touched __**her**__, Sasuke! You touched another women, knowing that __**I**__ am your wife!"_

"_Sakura!"

* * *

_

"_I-I don't think this will work anymore, Sasuke."_

"_Sakura, don't do this to me."_

"_I know, I know you didn't do anything wrong, it's just that.. I don't want to burden you anymore."_

"_You aren't."_

"_My Lord.. you know what the council had said, if our powers were to ever combined, this world would be destroyed. Isn't that burdening you and the entire Vampire society? No, not just the vampires, the entire world is in our hands. If we were to separate, wouldn't that make everything easier?"_

"_I don't care what happens, as long as your with me.."_

"_.. My Lo-"_

"_Stop calling me that."_

"_..."_

"_Stop it, say my name like you always do before all this had happened, before you married me, before you became my wife, before you became Queen of the vampires."_

"_..Sasuke.."_

"_Please, don't do this."_

"_Sasuke.. we cannot be selfish.. Kings and Queens are suppose to make the lives of their people easier.."_

"_Isn't there another way?"_

"_..."

* * *

_

"_Are you ready?"_

"_If you are."_

"_I'm always ready.. Sasuke."_

"_Finally."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Finally you call me by name without saying 'My Lord' first."_

"_It may be the last time we'll see each other."_

"_Don't say that."_

"_It's true though."_

"_I love you."_

"_As do I, Sasuke. Let us pray that we will meet each other once more and start a new life, without having to worry over these powers of ours."_

"_I will definitely find you."_

_A giggle escaped her lips._

"_You won't remember me, Sasuke."_

"_My mind won't but my heart will."_

"_Aren't you getting a bit too soft for a King?"_

"_Aren't you getting a bit too happy that we're going to separate for a while?"_

_Her head was brought down before smiling sadly and raising a hand to touch his cheek._

"_I will never be separated from you, I will only belong to you and only you. Our thoughts and memories may be locked away but our hearts will never be able to forget."_

_He leaned into her touch and sighed contently._

"_I promise to find you, no matter what."_

"_Oh really?"_

"_I will tear the world apart to look for you."_

"_Thank you, Sasuke."_

"_No, Thank you for coming into my life."_

"_Let us meet once more later."_

"_Of course, I love you, Sakura."_

"_As do I, Sasuke."

* * *

_

_A kiss had sealed their promise before a cloaked figure appeared before them, the two looked at each other before smiling lightly and then turning towards the cloaked figured and nodding at him._

_The cloaked figure bowed their head as glistening drops of water were dripping down from the area their face was. Raising their head once more, their blue eyes filled with tears gazed at the two in the middle before the cloaked figure cut their thumb lightly with a knife, enough to make blood come out. The cloaked figure seemed to gaze at them both as they were writing the symbols onto their own stomach._

_The King gave a small smile to the cloaked figure, "Thank you, Naruto."_

_Before the cloaked figure could even reply, they had already finished the seal and a white light surrounded the couple, chains broke through the ground and pierced through the bodies of the King and Queen as a sudden glow surrounded them both._

_The cloaked figure turned away, silent tears falling down and dripping onto the floor as they placed their hand onto the newfound mark they had placed on their stomach.

* * *

_

My eyes snapped opened and I sat up immediately. A jolt of pain hit my head as I brought my hand up to my head, "Damn headaches." I hissed under my breath.

A knock came towards the door as a maid came in, "Your Majesty, it's time for you to have your morning meal."

"Leave."

I didn't want to eat, In fact I didn't even feel like eating, I remembered. I had remembered everything that had happened. I clenched my fist tightly at how everything happened.

I frowned as I got out of my king-sized bed with silk sheets on top. I stood up and walked outside to my balcony and gazed outside to my kingdom.

"This is your home. This is the place you rightfully rule, The Kingdom of Kurotsuki."

I immediately turned around and my eyes widened at the sight of the person I had wanted to see for so long and did not know if they were even alive, breathing, or had even left me.

"Sakura.."

* * *

_In the sky where the boundless blueness continues  
The colors of loneliness and the future mix together  
I shake off the pain spreading in my heart  
And only advance toward the next one  
The sky with the repeating, endless dawns  
Was always watching hope and destruction  
We'll survive our era  
And only connect to tomorrow

* * *

_

Woww , I apologize for the slow update , but my brain was dead and lets just say I was completely lazy to update it , I hope you all enjoy this 14 page chapter though ! I apologize again , thanks for those loyal readers though ! I hope you are all still with me .

Thank you to those who sent me a message of support , it means a lot !

RnR


	9. One Shot

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the songs

* * *

**

» × - - -_ Bring Me To Life _- - - × «

Chapter Nine

_**One Shot**_

_**

* * *

**_

"**We've come so far , It's too late to look back."**

_"Can we pretend that the airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars, I could really use a wish right now."_

"**Then take my hand and we'll move forward together."**

**

* * *

**

_If you were given one shot, would you risk it all?  
If you were given one shot, would you rise or fall?  
If you were, given a shot, would you do it for the world?  
Would you do it for your family? Would you do it for your girl?_

_One shot, would you take that to the top  
And if you just had one chance,  
Would you risk it if you can  
If you only had  
One shot

* * *

_

_( Sasuke's P.O.V )_

I could only stare at the girl I loved as she seemed emotionless, her usual bright emerald eyes were filled with emptiness and there was barely any glimmer in them. I reached out towards her with my arm and pulled her into a tight embrace before whispering her name, "Sakura.."

I could feel her flinch underneath my touch and at that I was immediately worried, had I done something wrong? Was she sick? Did she forget who I was still? Those questions were going through my mind in a blur, she will always be my first priority, no matter what. I was so sure of it.

Until I heard the words come out of her mouth with hatred and it felt like a million daggers pierced my emotionless heart.

_"Get your filthy hands off of me."_

* * *

_( Sasuke's P.O.V )_

A knock came to the door as I was currently staring out at my kingdom, my brain and heart both frozen, not that my heart wasn't frozen in the first place. I could only stare at the scenery, completely ignoring everything else. I did not know what had happened to make the Queen of Vampires so furious, I thought we would both be quite happy, not that I would have been showing it on my outer appearance, that we were back to our original places with no interference, I thought it would be us against the world.

Yet I am standing here alone, watching my Kingdom's life slowly go by.

"Sasuke."

I didn't even hear Naruto come in, I blinked as my eyes turned into a deeper color before glancing at the blonde-haired boy who was also my best friend and one of the best guards and commanders here. The blonde-haired boy sighed as he realized he would not be getting anymore of a response than a mere glance, "Sasuke, you remember everything right?"

I simply nod, I remembered how I was born, who my parents were, my goals, my role in the kingdom, my eldest brother who was currently sick in bed or he would have been the one to rise to the throne, I remembered my life.

The ones that were locked away by the Chains of Memories, the ones that were shielded away from my mind, the ones that were avoided.

"Then you should know what you did."

At this I turned my full attention towards Naruto as my eyebrows furrowed together slightly, "What do you mean?"

Naruto could only sigh, "I suppose not all your memories are back then."

At this my eyes flashed red, "Naruto." , this time Naruto knew I was serious from the tone of my voice but he didn't seem like he was giving in as his own blue eyes stared into mine.

"I'm sorry, this is as far as I can do to help, after all, I promised her."

"You would disobey your own King?"

"Would you want me to disobey the Queen instead?"

At this I froze, I remember when I had married Sakura, I had refused to let anyone disobey her, I forced everyone to listen to her over me. It was literally like saying the Queen had more superiority over the King which was impossible however I enjoyed spoiling my Queen, and whatever she wanted, I would definitely tear the world apart for her. I pinched the bridge of my nose together and closed my eyes, "You are dismissed."

The Demon Fox vampire stared at me for a second longer before turning around and leaving me alone again in the room. I didn't get what he meant by 'not all your memories are back then', I was quite confused cause hell I even remember my own birth place yet I can't remember something else? What could I possibly be missing? And Sakura was definitely hiding something from me if Naruto said that he couldn't disobey her.

Something was going on and I wasn't dumb enough to stand by. I grabbed my black cape that had the Kingdom's Royal crest on it, wrapped it around my official King's outfit, letting it flutter on my back as I walked out of the room and was immediately escorted by body guards and maids were quickly scurrying their ways towards me, following right behind me who were then followed by the guards.

* * *

_( Sakura's P.O.V )_

"Your Majesty."

My eyes glared at the servant before gesturing for him to speak, "What is it?"

"His Majesty is on his way to His Highness'**(1)** room."

"And why do you believe that you must report such notice to me?"

The servant flinched slightly from the tone of my voice before managing to stutter out the words, "I-I apologize, Your Majesty, I assumed that you would want to know His Majesty's whereabouts, Please forgive me." I watched as the servant bowed in front of me as I was currently in an elegant gown, fit for the Queen of Vampires. I glared at the servant before turning around, flipping my cape which was almost identical to the King's cape except it was white instead of black, "You are dismissed."

The servant did not mutter another word before quickly bowing once more and walking briskly out the throne room's double doors. I tilted my head to the side, "How is _she_ doing?"

My personal maid bowed lightly before replying, "Your Majesty, the discourteous person you speak of is currently in her chamber, currently being pampered by her maid."

I raised an eyebrow, before sighing and closing my eyes, "I understand, escort me to her chamber."

The maid bowed before taking a step back, "Her Majesty is moving!"**(2)** At this, guards immediately came into the throne room from outside and a couple more maids came in and followed me towards the direction of the dreaded person's chamber that I oh-so dearly want to kill. Yet I knew my status, to kill someone without a valid reason was unacceptable.

* * *

_( Sasuke's P.O.V )_

I stared at the doorway to my elder brother's room, he was unconscious at the moment as he had fell deeply ill after a horrifying battle against our neighbouring enemy. At that time I was quite young and did not even have to power to support my elder brother, I was quite disappointed in myself. I had swore to make our Kingdom the strongest of all, destroy everything in our path, show no mercy to any enemy. That was one of my goals in which I succeeded.

I slowly opened the door which revealed a dim room, I glanced around, remembering the room clearly after examining it. My eyes stopped at the body laying down on the bed. If it wasn't for the fact we were vampires then I would think he was dead.

I quietly walked over to his bed as the guards and maids behind me bowed before closing the door, knowing that I wanted alone time in his room. I stood at the bed side and stared down at the pale face that looked almost identical to mine. If it wasn't for the fact my brother had gone out to fight and get badly injured, he would be the one to take the throne. Yet he hasn't been awake for five years, soon to be six years.

I grasped his ice-cold hands in mine as I could only pray and watch my brother continue sleeping, I refuse to believe he was 'dead' or he wasn't going to come back, Vampires could sleep for one hundred years, at least that was the time limit before we announce them dead. I still have a chance within those ninety-five years.

A quiet knock interrupted my thoughts, "Your Majesty, Her Majesty is heading towards the East chambers." My eyebrows furrowed together, nothing important was in the East chambers, it was a place where no one really cared about and of course, if it involved my Queen I would definitely want to know what was going on.

I glanced at my brother lying on the bed before placing his hand back underneath the blankets and walking out the door towards the direction of the East chambers. The servant was about to announce my movement before I raised a hand up to interrupt him, "I want to see what's going on, without being known."

The servant nodded before bowing slightly, "I understand, Your Majesty."

* * *

_( Normal P.O.V )_

The Queen of Vampires merely hissed at the servants who were assisting **her**. She merely waved a hand to dismiss them in which they hesitated before obeying the silent command. The pink-haired vampire nodded towards one of the servants who bowed before knocking on the door in front of them, "Lady Fugasku."

"What is it?" A voice snapped from behind the door. The servant bowed before the Queen before turning their attention back towards the door, "The Queen is here."

At that every noise that could possibly be heard was silenced before shuffling noises were heard and the door suddenly opened revealing the women that the Queen of Vampires wanted to oh-so-badly kill. The Lady bowed immediately, "Your Majesty.."

The Queen merely glared as her blood red lipstick matched with her now blood red eyes, "My patience is not thick, you should know that by now, Fugasku."

The women merely bowed her head, "I apologize for my rudeness, I was not informed that you would be visiting."

"I need to inform you for wherever I go? How dare you, you should know where you stand Fugasku, just because you have **that** does not mean you are superior than me." The Queen hissed out as she stared hard at the women in front of her.

* * *

Sasuke quickened his pace as him and his servants quickly headed towards the East chambers, he was quite curious to see what his beloved wife was up to and the fact that she seemed to be quite cold-hearted nowadays.

The King pinched the bridge of his noise, it seemed like him and his wife's personality switched, he was suppose to be the cold-hearted one yet she was taking care of that role but there was no way in hell he was care-free, happy-go-lucky either. He was emotionless still but not as much as he used to be.

The dark-haired man sighed lightly at the memories of his cold-hearted days without his Queen by his side, he remembered that he had killed over fifty servants for simply doing the tiniest mistake. He regret abusing his status and his rights and he was definitely at fault for the cause of his wife's actions, thus he was demanded to know what was going on.

* * *

At the mention of **that** in her, the women in front of the Queen smirked, "You may have higher status than me but remember, who would the council choose, me or you, I think you and I both know who will win."

Sakura glared, "With or without the council, I will not stand-by and let you ruin this Kingdom."

A scoff was heard, "You really think I would ruin this Kingdom?" a smirk placed itself across her face, "I'm going to ruin you."

At this, the Queen snapped, moving too fast for even the quickest Vampire, other than the King and Queen themselves, to even track, she grabbed the women's neck and raised her body up, tightening her grip around the pale neck as her eyes glowed bright blood red, "Do you know what is coming out of that mouth of yours? I can easily pierce that body and the **thing** inside of it right now."

The women merely smiled through the pain, "And do you think **he** would stand-by and let this happen? You think the council will let you off so easily?"

"I will give up everything just to destroy you."

"Oh really? Are you willing to give up him as well?"

At this the Queen hesitated a bit before closing her eyes and reopening them with determination in them, her grip tightened even more making the women cry out, "Yes, because he betrayed me."

_"What is the meaning of this?"_

Sakura did not even flinch as she let go of the women in front of her, making the women hit the ground and cough while the servants of the Queens immediately came and stood beside her. Sakura's eyes turned back to their original color yet there was no emotions in her eyes, simply emotionless with a deep green color instead of their usual bright green, "Prepare the bath for me, I must cleanse myself from this vile women's pathetic being."

The maids immediately nodded and bowed before scurrying off to prepare the Queen's bath while the guards continued standing by the Queen.

"Sakura, what is the meaning of this?" This time the King had repeated his question as he frowned before his own wife that he loved oh-so dearly.

"My Lord!" The women on the floor cried out as tears sprung to her eyes, her hair dishevelled from the rough actions she received earlier.

Sasuke glared at the women lying on the ground, "Who the hell are you and what business do you have with my wife?"

At this the corner of the women's mouth curved upwards forming a smirk, "How cruel, My Lord, how could you have forgotten me?"

The King glared but just as he was about to open his mouth, he was interrupted by the Queen, "She is the women you betrayed me with."

"And I am also the women who holds your very own blood and bones inside of me."

Sasuke's eyes widened at that before narrowing them at the women, "How dare you! I have never touched any other women but the Queen herself," Turning to his nearby servant, "Who is this insolent women?!" he snapped.

The servant flinched before bowing, "Your Majesty, she i-"

"Karin Fugasku, at your service, My Lord, also known as the future Queen of Vampires." The women, now known as Karin, bowed, her red hair shielding her wide smirk.

* * *

_Can you hear my voice  
Spit it out, and throw it away,  
And then you have a reason to be proud  
The sorrow, the echo of the wind, you're free to shine  
Go my way_

_Let's go! On top to break the chain no pain don't be afraid.  
Take off the chains! Freedom, seeking release and becoming open/liberalised  
Spread your wings! That's the sign it's time to try. You gotta fly.  
Towards the blue world,  
There's nothing above and below,  
So you gotta grab the sky.

* * *

_

**(1) **: I made them call Itachi 'His Highness' because of the fact that he was unconscious and therefore cannot succeed the throne but he will still have his Prince title as long as Sasuke remains King or strips him from his position

**(2) **: Back from ancient China times , whenever the Queen or King is going to move to a different location or is dismissing her or himself the servant nearby will call it out, announcing it to everyone nearby. There are also times when a King or Queen is about to enter a room, they would also announce it, for example ; "His Majesty is arriving." A servant will announce that so anyone nearby will immediately gather together and bow towards the King or Queen.

Another quick update for everyone , i hope you guys enjoyed this , I will most likely try and update as fast as I can now without having a bad quality of the story ! Hope you all still support me , thank you to all those loyal viewers soon, I have decided as well that **Konoha Fire Leaf High **will be on a longggg hiatus until I decided what to do with it. For **Famous And Not So Famous** I have not even started the chapter so I have no idea when that will completed , I'm sorry that it is more popular than this story but I really have no idea what to write for it plus I don't want to write some stupid filler chapter just for my own enjoyment for reviews, and lately I have realize that this story and **Famous And Not So Famous** are my masterpieces so I wish to spend more time on them than my other stories. I realized that **Konoha Fire Leaf High** was simply for my pure enjoyment and childish imagination that brought it up but it's quite odd at how serious and emotional it got up to in which I'm quite proud of yet embarassed. To think that one simple childish story could bring me to where it is at today. I am quite proud of **Famous And Not So Famous** because it was just another one of those random band stories that you could read anywhere but **Bring Me To Life**, even with it's common title, I am very proud of where it is at today and thus I will try my best to continue completing this story to the best of my abilities, a long with **Famous And Not So Famous**, but until I have come up with an idea for **Famous And Not So Famous** I will continue working hard towards **Bring Me To Life**. I thank all those readers supporting me, even without having you to review I'm happy every time my story's hit views go up. Thank you very much !

**Dedication **; This chapter's title came from my friend's song, "One Shot" , in which you can read the lyrics from at the beginning of the chapter. If you would like to listen to his song and maybe even comment, please do search up on youtube ; One Shot by Gentleman's Vibe .  
The song at the end of the chapter came from good memories of listening to that song which is , Chained by Back-On .

And of course, dedicated to all my reviews and readers who continue to support me through this year ,

I hope to see you guys in 2011 as well !


	10. Faithful

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the songs

* * *

**

» × - - -_ Bring Me To Life _- - - × «

Chapter Ten

_**Faithful

* * *

**_

"**I've realized that even if I were to come back alive once more, I would still rely on people around me."**

"_Tomorrow will come with an unfamiliar face, And I'll come up against the same pain."_

"**You know I'll always be there for you, no matter what circumstance, even if it was just me against the world."

* * *

**

_The flame of my nearly-forgotten memories  
Begins to light  
Like a firefly, it makes you  
Seem so precious to me  
How long will that faint nostalgic scent  
Burn in my heart,  
Flickering cherry blossom bonfire  
Please convey my longing  
Though we chose different paths  
My heart is still calling for you

* * *

_

_To just simply smile, just simply stand there and smile sounded easy but with your heart shattering into pieces and tears threatening to fall down your face, I don't know what's harder, to hate the person you thought you loved or pretend to be alright when you, yourself know you're not._

_I thought our 'Tomorrows' will never end, our 'Love' will strive, our 'Forevers' turning into 'Eternity'. You thought I'd hold on but I said I'm too weak, you said let's talk about it, I wouldn't even speak. It used to be just us but now there's no one here but me._

_Meaning you won't need me in your life anymore, right Sasuke? I guess I was just in an ideal fantasy, something made up from my own imagination. Something that will come to an end even if I wanted it to or not. But know this, Sasuke, I really loved you. I fell for you, hard. You caught me. But, as I watched you let go of my hand, I knew. I knew we were done. I knew this fantasy of mine has finally come to a 'The End'. _

_Girls love imagining, so why can't I continue imagining the way things were before? Just me, and you. We made up the perfect equation._

_But I guess that's over now._

"_I love you."

* * *

_

I simply stared at my _lovely_ husband's reaction when Karin had _reintroduce_ herself to the King who remained staring at the situation. Karin on the other hand from what I could see was clearly smiling, and clearly enjoying the show. I was a majestic Queen, I was the second-in-command in ruling an entire _damn_ country so I had refused to show any emotions.

My face remained emotionless before I closed my eyes, destroying anyone's view on my _dead _emerald green eyes, "Escort me to my bath."

The body guards immediately nodded before bowing to the King and following their Queen, "Her Majesty is moving!"

"Sakura."

That was all it took for my body to freeze, the way he always said my name made me freeze, made my heart drop, made everything in the world seemed alright when I knew it wasn't, I turned my head to look over my shoulder, only showing him half my face as my eyes remained emotionless and I slightly glared at him, "What is it, Your Majesty?"

"I'll escort you."

Karin's eyes widened, "B-but Your Majesty!"

"Silence!"

At that the red-haired girl immediately snapped her mouth shut as she continued staring wide-eyed at the King.

"I have no idea who the _hell_ you are yet you _dare_ to accuse me of doing such a thing?"

"My Lor-"

"I said silence, know where you stand, _peasant_," Sasuke turned to two nearby guards, "Take her to the dungeon, I do not want to see that face of hers."

If I was normal, if I was a happy-go-lucky school girl, I would squeal in happiness at how my husband was treating Karin, but no, I refuse to let down my guard any further, this hurt me more than it hurt him.

And it truly did.

"Sakura, let's go."

I did not say another word before continuing my pace towards my roo- no, _our_ room, him beside me, walking gracefully and majestic as ever, after all, we _were_ King and Queen so it is only right we walk with such grace and powerful aura.

Nothing was heard between us, just our barely audible footsteps as the guards flanked around us, making sure no harm would come our way. I didn't say a word as he seemed to be taking quicker steps than I was now. The guards immediately quickened their steps as well and in result I had to do the same, after all the guards couldn't just simply leave the King and Queen walking alone.

As we arrived in front of our chambers, Sasuke let me in front of him as he silently opened the majestic double doors, letting me through before waving a hand off in which the guards nodded at and immediately stationed themselves in their respective guard positions outside of the room.

Without another word, I was locked away from the world and in a room alone with the very person I truly loved yet dreadfully wanted to rip apart.

* * *

"Sakura."

"What is it, _My Lord_." I hissed out the last two words as I had taken the pin out of my incredibly fancy hairdo, in result I got mid-back length curled hair, my bangs brushed to one side.

"Sakura." He repeated, with a sterner voice.

_(Why won't you let me care?)_

I was annoyed, I swung my entire body around and did a full out blown glare towards the man I was 'destined' to be with, "What the hell do you want, Uchiha Sasuke?"

_(Why did you betray me?)_

He took a step closer in all his glory with his fancy King attire, I backed up a step with my fancy Queen attire, my eyes filled with hatred, his remained emotionless.

_(Am I not allowed to worry over you?)_

"Don't do this.."

He was requesting me of something? I glared harder, how dare he even say that, I am the one mainly suffering here, to know that this man, this man in front of me that I really loved was simply lying to me for that long, simply going behind my back and backstabbing me, that is no different than having a best friend carry a knife and then threaten you with it, except this was worse, worse than losing a best friend.

_(Am I supposed to forgive you?)_

"I thought you would be here for me, Sasuke, but no, you did the most _unbelievable _thing alive!" I cried out as my royal cape swished around, following my body movements as I shook my head furiously and then clutching it as if I was trying to block out everything.

_(Can we go back?)_

Next thing I knew I was held tightly in his muscular arms, my face buried in the section where his neck and shoulder met. He tightened his hold around me as if he was scared to lose me, as if I were to disappear in front of his eyes, "Sakura.."

I tried pushing away but knowing his strength compared to mine was impossible, my heart was in denial, my mind was filled with hatred yet I knew in the back of my mind, all the way back, I was happy I was in his arms.

"S-stop saying my name!"

"I want you by my side."

_(I need you by my side.)_

"You don't need me! You have her! Get your filthy hands off of me!"

_(Hold me closer..)_

"Be with me.." Sasuke dug his face into her hair and did not loosen his hold around his wife, "For the country."

_(Be with me, so I can continue living.)_

"For the country? Am I just a simple tool for you to use?"

_(I want to live for you..)_

"No."

_(Why can't we stay like this?)_

"Sasuke.."

I didn't know what to expect after what he had just said, I was shocked, I was surprised and I felt.. important.

Because the words he said were the ones I have been waiting for years and the ones that made my anger disappear immediately.

"_I love you."

* * *

_

"How could he! How dare him!" Karin hissed as she was being carried away by guards, "Don't touch me! Do you know who I am?"

The guard snorted, "Some peasant going into the dungeon."

Karin immediately glared at him, "I am the future Queen of this place! How dare you use such tone towards me!"

The guard rolled his eyes, "Yea and I'm the next Jesus."

"Don't you dare use that sarcastic tone with me! I hold the heir to this Kingdom!"

The other guard sighed, "Will you just shut up before I throw a cloth over your mouth and shove you in the cellar where most of the rats enjoy living in."

At that Karin immediately snapped her mouth shut, she refused to live down there with rats! She scowled as she placed a hand over her stomach, _'Your my only hope..'

* * *

_

It was quiet, it was dark, it was just them on their bed wrapped around in each other's embrace. Nothing else mattered besides the fact that they were together.

Nothing else mattered, even if there was World War II out there, he wasn't letting her go. And she wasn't planning on either.

He could feel her warm breathe tickling the skin where his neck and shoulder met. He brought her closer to him, their legs tangled together, their bodies fitting tightly together like a puzzle piece.

He nuzzled his head into her hair, simply content to just be here beside her, happy to even see her. He closed his eyes before letting himself _(for the first time)_ fall into a deep slumber, letting his guard down.

And that was when the green emerald eyes opened and a smile was adorned on the girl's face.

* * *

"_Sakura, it was a lie."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I have never touched any other women other than you."_

"_What makes you think I'll believe you?"_

"_The fact that you love me."_

"_And that is enough?"_

"_It is enough."_

"_..."_

"_I can conquer the world in one hand as long as you were holding the other."_

"_I have the power to do that?"_

"_You know you're the only one I'll let my guard down for."_

"_You'll do anything?"_

"_Anything."_

"_Make me into one of you."_

"_..."_

"_That is the deal."_

"_Sakura.."_

"_I don't want to die alone, I want to be with you forever."_

"_Do you even know what forever means?"_

"_Yes, living an immortal life is experiencing loneliness, but with the person you love, it feels like you can be with them for eternity."_

"_Don't do this to me."_

"_Then Sasuke, what must I do to make you do it?"_

"_Marry me."_

"_..."_

"_Well?"_

"_You lack the romance in a man,"_

"_..."_

"_But.."_

"_But?"_

"_But if you didn't lack that, you wouldn't be the Sasuke I know,"_

"_Then?"_

"_Of course I will marry you."_

"_..."_

"_You promise to be together right?"_

"_..Thank you."_

"_I love you."_

"_..."_

_Even without the words, Sakura knew that he loved her, why? Because as soon as the words had left her mouth he had quickly slipped on a ring on her finger and brought her close into a tight embrace and soft kiss._

_Words weren't needed for everything, actions replace words just like how sometimes words place action._

_Without the other, there will be no survival.

* * *

_

"Your Majesty,"

"What is it?"

"The council requests to see you."

"At this time?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"Can they not wait?"

"Unfortunately, they requested that you come immediately."

A grunt was heard before quiet shuffling and then a click of the sound of the door, "I suppose I will go."

The servant bowed loyally before following the King towards the council room. The King inwardly sighed but kept his composure, walking gracefully with a powerful aura on him that could make a child simply run away, "What is the status in the council room?"

"They wish to see your opinion on the peasant you had locked away."

"Tch, she's still alive?"

"Unfortunately, Your Majesty."

He could definitely kill her off if he wanted to, but then again that would definitely ruin his image, he was not a ruthless King in front of his people's eyes. They thought of him as a majestic King that was strong and could destroy anything in their path. Not some King that would brutally murder 'innocent' people. Not that Karin was innocent, after all she had made his dear lovely wife angry and who ever made his wife angry was sure to have a one-way ticket to hell.

"Where is the Queen?"

"She is currently in Your Majesty's chambers being pampered by her maids."

"I see, bring her to me immediately," Sasuke stopped walking, "As soon as she's done getting ready." He quickly added, definitely refused to let some servant see his wife naked.

The servant simply chuckled quietly before bowing and dismissing himself, It was good to see the King and Queen being on good terms again. Whenever they were on bad terms, which was rare, it was like World War III in the Ice age.

Shaking his head as he smiled to himself, he quickly headed towards the direction of the King and Queen's chambers.

* * *

Sakura glanced at her reflection in the mirror, she was dressed in a pink and white gown. It matched with her pink hair, her green eyes standing out even more with the colors. The maids had placed her hair down with light curls and finally the bangs were held up by one of the few crowns that Sakura wore for her outfits.

The pink-haired Queen merely stared emotionlessly at the mirror while maids beside her were happily commenting her. She merely frowned at the reflection before closing her eyes and turning around and was greeted by the King's servant who bowed, "Your Majesty, His Majesty requested the presence of you."

At that, Sakura couldn't help but smile lightly, "Escort me to His Majesty." The maids immediately bowed before picking up the gown from behind and escorting the Queen towards the door. Just before they opened the double doors, Sakura turned her head over her shoulder before smiling lightly, "Thank you."

Some of the maids eyes widened while other's jaws dropped, it was rare for their Queen to say anything to them, hell she had just said 'thank you' while smiling. It was definitely once in a lifetime opportunity to witness such a sight. The maids all immediately bowed before smiling back, "Your welcome, Your Majesty."

The Queen turned to face the front again with a servant beside her announcing that she will be moving again, the doors immediately opened and there he was, in all his glory, standing there, his lips were up in a smirk while his eyes were on her and only her, smiling, with his hand out waiting to hold hers and never let go.

And of course,

After a long time,

She had finally taken his hand, intertwining their fingers together,

A smile on both their faces,

As they both continue down the pathway to their future.

And it was then everyone in the Palace knew,

Both King and Queen were happy.

* * *

_As I grew older, I realized I didn't need no fairy tales anymore. I make my own dreams, I make my own wishes, I make my own life. I don't need my idealistic eyes to guide me around anymore, I have my reality ones. And those are the ones that will be there through whatever while my idealistic ones will simply be there for the little girl inside of me to dream. I don't need a Prince Charming on a White Horse, I don't need those fancy gowns, I don't need that huge palace, I simply need and want you._

_Because my realistic eyes tell me that : ' You are the one '_

_And I believe them more than anything, just know that we'll overcome those horrible incidents, past thoughts, pain, suffering, everything, we'll leave everything behind and start brand new. Brand new for the entire world to see that not giving up brings us somewhere. Even when everything seems to fall apart, even when it seems like we were the tallest building alive yet it took us one second to come crashing down. Just remember ; Even if All Good Things Come To An End, know that 'Immortality' is simply an idealistic thought. We choose the path our realistic eyes look at. We don't need fairy tales to guide us, we simply need what's inside of us._

_The one that can easily die, the one that can easily tell you your emotions,_

_Your heart & Mine .  
_

_I promise you that we'll make it through whatever, together forever.  
_

* * *

_I promise you forever, it's all I have to give  
I promise you together, it's only way we'll live  
I promise you myself with no limitations  
Baby everything you need I'll prove I  
I laid it on the line,  
I promise you that  
We'll see the world together  
Side by side there's nothing better  
You don't have to put away your dream, you'll see  
You are mine without a doubt  
Baby you'll forever be my queen  
Oh leave it to me

* * *

_

I realized that Summer '10 is coming soon, I have literally a week and a half of school left, quite excited to be finally able to not wake up everyday so early just to get my butt to school.

More importantly, I'm happy I am finally able to move on. I had finally been able to move on from my ex to another, I was always stuck, I was always in love with my ex who had broke up with me but now I'm happy where I am.

I enjoy the song at the end,

**I Promise You Forever by Nasri**

It's a wonderful song, I thought it kind of resembled this story and my own feelings as well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed typing it, I am hoping to be able to update all my stories before the summer comes in and I'll become either too lazy or too busy to even bother typing anymore.

Thank you again guys, to those who are already on Summer Vacation ; Cheers to you, and I hope you are all having an amazing time.

To those who are stuck in school still ; Keep it up, You'll be able to spend your life in sunshine soon!


	11. It's just Me & You

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the songs**

**Warning: This chapter has not been proofread , apologies for the spelling and grammar errors**

**

* * *

**

» × - - -_ Bring Me To Life _- - - × «

Chapter Eleven

_**It's just Me & You

* * *

**_

"**Just like Black and White, we're different."**

"_Even if love is frozen by snow, my heart has a long summer."_

"**And just like Ying and Yang, we stick together."

* * *

**

_This is my era  
I give you your future  
If you want to live  
Then quietly follow my rule  
I detonate the entire era  
No one can escape  
Look at me being superb  
The galaxy is buried by me

* * *

_

"Your Majesty, it's time to get up."

A groan was heard before shuffling and then silence again.

Another knock hit the majestic doors, "Pardon me, Your Majesty, but Her Majesty is waiting for you in the dining hall already."

At this the sounds of quickly getting out of the bed and slam of a door towards the washroom was heard. The servant merely smiled before shaking her head lightly and heading back towards where Her Majesty was waiting.

Sasuke sighed as he listened to the quiet footsteps of the maid walking away. He glanced at his image in the reflection of the mirror. He tilted his head to the side, the image mirrored his actions. He ran a quick hand through his hair before stepping into the already prepared bath.

* * *

"Your Majesty, His Majesty is currently in the bath getting ready."

The sound of a tea cup hitting the tiny plate that held the cup was heard, "I see, no need to rush."

"Are you sure, Your Majesty? Pardon me, but you have been waiting for two hours now."

The Queen merely smiled lightly, "I didn't want to disturb the peaceful sleeping he was having," She lifted the cup again and just before taking a sip she smiled again lightly, "He needs his rest."

The maid bowed, smiling lightly as well, "I understand, Your Majesty."

"In the meantime, please tell the cook to prepare brunch."

"Yes, Your Majesty, do you want to throw away the breakfast meal you prepared?"

The Queen stared at the meal in front of her that she herself had gotten up extremely early just to prepare for her dear husband, "It's fine, please heat it up and share it amongst yourselves."

The maid blinked before nodding and bowing again, "Yes, Your Majesty, it would be an honor to receive such a meal."

Sakura smiled lightly before dismissing the maid. She stared out at the window where it could show the scenery of their kingdom. It was a magnificent sight, she could already hear the birds chirping, the sun peering over and shining brightly. But most importantly, she could see their people, their beloved people that they swore to take care of. Even if it meant heavy sacrifice, Sakura would definitely protect them all.

* * *

The King had his servants quickly put on his outfit before speed walking towards the dining room where his wife was waiting for him. He wanted to slap himself for even waking up so late, Christ he was the King, they weren't suppose to sleep in. Sasuke was definitely going to kill the person who was suppose to wake him up.

It was sort of embarrassing to know he even slept in when his wife was wide awake before him already. Hell she was even waiting in the dining hall for him and it was literally lunch time and he most certainly doubt she had ate breakfast and waited for him.

Sasuke sighed before turning to the servant beside him, "And who was suppose to wake me up today?"

The servant continued walking the same speed as Sasuke as best as he could before bowing with his head slightly, "Your Majesty, we were going to wake you but Her Majesty suggested that you slept in, quoting 'it's better for him to be energetic than tired and listening to boring lectures.', word for word."

Sasuke could merely smirked lightly before nodding, "I understand." Without any other questions, he focussed on his main goal, the dining room. There was no way in hell he would make his beloved Queen wait any longer, Hell would break loose if he did.

* * *

Sakura watched the chef and maids bring in the brunch, all the plates were definitely looking fantastic and she was certain they tasted splendid. After all, they have the top chef in the entire Kingdom cook for them. The Queen smiled lightly at the chef who had bowed towards her, "Thank you for your hardwork."

The chef smiled and remained bowing, "It is an honor, Your Majesty."

"We're very grateful."

A new voice made everyone look up and immediately the servants around bowed, "Your Majesty."

Sakura, herself got up and smiled lightly at her husband, she watched him walk towards him, his eyes remaining on hers as words continued leaving his mouth, "No need to bow, I apologize for my attendance today. Do not mind us, continue on with your work."

They all bowed and a quick 'Yes, Your Majesty' was heard before shuffling noises and then complete silence. Even without looking, Sakura knew everyone had quietly went off to continue their work and their servants were standing nearby, their back turns towards them giving them privacy.

Sasuke stopped in front of Sakura, lifting her hand and giving a quick kiss on her hand, "I apologize for being so late."

Sakura merely shook her head, "No need to worry, you must be hungry. I had the chef prepare us brunch."

The King smirked, "Aa." He helped Sakura into the chair before sitting at the opposite end of the long dinner table. The Queen sighed lightly, "Your Majesty, you should really work on your vocabulary."

"Mm."

"Don't ignore me."

"Aa."

"Your Majesty!"

"..."

"I hope you choke on that piece of bread."

At that, Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle lightly, servants nearby listening on their conversation smiled lightly before continue their work.

* * *

"_Your Majesty, I believe you know the reason why we called you here today."_

"_Aa, I understand, you are simply wanting to question me about the prisoner."_

"_She is not merely a prisoner, Your Majesty, she holds the heir to the throne I believe?"_

"_You believe such a lie?"_

"_I wouldn't be too sure, Your Majesty, but pardon me, you have not regain complete memory of everything."_

"_Even so, I believe I know what I have done, I would never touch anyone else but Her Majesty."_

"_Pardon my rudeness but Your Majesty, you say this now when in reality you have no idea what has happened."_

"_Then refresh me, gentlemen."_

"_You nearly destroyed the entire Kingdom."_

"_..."_

"_You don't believe me do you?"_

"_Give me a reason and proof to."_

"_Millions and millions of lives were almost destroyed when you found out Her Majesty was going to leave."_

"_Leave?"_

"_After she found out what had happened she was in rage and demanded a divorce and threw away her crown."_

"_..."_

"_At this, you immediately killed every guard in the throne room who had witnessed the scene. Her Majesty tried her best to stop you but you wouldn't listen."_

"_Where is the proof?"_

"_The proof is when you both ran away."_

"_We did not run, we were forced to hide."_

"_Hide?" A low chuckle was heard, "Your Majesty, you and the Queen herself could destroy the entire world if you wanted to, why would you need to hide from anything, anyone?"_

"_I.."_

"_You have no excuse for this Your Majesty, if she holds the heir to the throne, she will be made Queen, with or without your consent."_

"_How dare you use such tone with me."_

"_I apologize for my rudeness, however, us, the council have already agreed with this. It's for the Kingdom, for our people."_

"_Are you saying you want to kill Her Majesty?"_

"_If it is needed, we have no choice."_

_The sound of slamming their hands on the table and a crack was heard._

"_You know, like you said, I, myself have the power to destroy this Kingdom, if you lay a hand on her I will destroy you."_

"_Is that a threat?"_

_A flip of the cape was heard._

"_Indeed it was. And I never say things I won't do, you should be very clear of that, __**gentlemen**__."_

_The councillors flinched lightly from the way their King had hissed out the word 'gentlemen' coldly, "Your Ma-"_

"_Do __**not**__ test my limits."_

"_What about the prisoner?"_

"_I will see to it she will be dead."_

"_What if she holds the heir?"_

_The quiet footsteps were heard and the noise of large majestic doors opening, "That will never happen."_

_Without another word, the sound of doors slamming shut was heard.

* * *

_

"Sakura."

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

"How long have we've been King and Queen?"

_(How long were we together for?)_

"Does this exclude the time when we forgot everything?"

_(Does this include the time we forgot each other?)_

"No."

_(I don't want to ever experience that ever again.)_

"Sixty-six years."

_(The same amount both our names have.)_

"That's short."

_(I want to be with you longer..)_

"Mm, it may be short to us vampires, but to humans, that's an extremely long time."

_(Let us last longer.)_

"Let's go."

_(Let's go.. together.)_

"Sasuke."

"..."

"Nevermind."

_(I love you.)_

"Aa."

_(Yea, I do too.)

* * *

_

"I believe this is the right choice for everyone."

"Right choice? Who the hell died and made you King?"

A scoff was heard.

"I want her dead."

"My lord! Have you gone _insane_? This is the Queen you're talking about!"

"So? It does not mean she is completely undefeatable."

"Undefeatable? Pardon me but are you mentally ill? They can kill us with a flick of their pinkie!"

"Do not question my abilities either, I have the power to kill them both if I have to."

"If you have to..?"

"When I meant kill, I meant to take away their very own powers, making them nothing but exactly like mere human beings who simply survive till their very own life ends."

"I hope you realize that it will take the entire world just to bring those two down."

"Who the hell do you think I am?"

"You aren't the God, you aren't the Devil, I don't know, who could you be?"

"Tch, whatever, just watch, soon this entire world will be in the palm of my hands."

"The world isn't that tiny."

"Shut up."

"Ay ay."

"First, we're going to have to get Karin back."

"Of course, after all she has the baby, I highly doubt His Majesty will kill her off."

"Oh, you have no idea how His Majesty would kill her off if it wasn't for Her Majesty and the citizens."

"What do you mean?"

"Her Majesty refuses to kill off the being, His Majesty refuses to let his citizens think he is a ruthless King."

"Fair enough, then what do you plan to do?"

"Of course I'm going to make sure the baby comes out alive and well."

"What for?"

"To be the next heir to the throne of course."

"Do you think that His Majesty will even allow that? Hell he'd even kill the baby and Karin if he ever had the chance to."

"Yes, but he won't ever have the chance to, plus he has no other options, Her Majesty hasn't even had one heir yet to the throne."

"Well things happened."

"Of course we know that, but however the Council is practically demanding a heir to the throne."

"So, if they had to choose, Karin would win over Her Majesty?"

"Yes, exactly."

"Then, we basically just have to protect Karin and the baby and we'll win?"

"Yes, and while their defences are low at this point, we'll take the chance to take them both down."

"You aren't going to let them off easily are you?"

"No, I'm going to make them suffer just like how they did to us."

"..It wasn't their fault."

**SLAM**

"How could you forget what they had done to us?"

"But look where we are at now."

"It was because of our own abilities that we are able to live and stand today! All they did was throw us around like puppets!"

"..."

"It's time, time for us to have our revenge."

* * *

"_Uchiha.."_

"_Whose out there?"_

"_It's time to awaken him.."_

"_What?"_

"_Rise, and awaken him."_

"_Wai-"_

"_Destroy everything in your path."

* * *

_

_Power ignites  
Coming into this mysterious little universe  
Entering the code landing safely  
Preparing to wander freely  
The draw of us is like a black hole in space  
The deadly attraction  
Makes you instantly become nothing_

_

* * *

_

_So like, i am officially obsessed with Wang Zi from Bang Bang Tang ( Lollipop ) and Aaron Yan from Fahrenheit , my lord , such good looking men (: and their voices are amazing ! The first lyrics from the top of this chapter is from **Chu Shen Ru Hua ( Superb ) by Fahrenheit **, the second lyrics at the end of this chapter is from **Wo Shi Chuan Qi ( I am Legend ) by Bang Bang Tang **. I recommend any of you to listen to the songs while reading this chapter , I personally think their my favorite Chinese songs , even though I'm Chinese myself I actually don't understand Mandarin, I can hardly speak Cantonese, embarassing but oh well lol._

_Anyways what I also wanted to say is that I will be creating a new story **( not another one ! )** unfortunately yes, Blame Mangas for giving me ideas now , you're probably wondering why I don't use those ideas for this story and my other ones right ? Well , the ideas I come up with have **nothing** to do with this one sooo . . that's why I create new stories . I don't know what the summary will be or anything right now but the title of the new story will be called **Avemaria** . Maybe that'll give you an idea about what it'll be about . I haven't written the Chapter for it either so . . well I hope you guys look back and check it out once it's up !_

_Thanks again to all my reviewers and readers, you all mean a lot to me !  
_


	12. Love is War

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the songs**

**Warning: This chapter has not been proofread , apologies for the spelling and grammar errors**

* * *

» × - - -_Bring Me To Life_- - - × «

Chapter Twelve

_**Love is War**_

* * *

"**We weren't supposed to be together."**

"_Love is like a battlefield – And I'll become the victor of this war."_

"**But fate brought us together and made us fall in love."**

* * *

_I'll fight, shooting for your heart  
I'll tear the night apart  
The love of ours that I once cherished  
Just became a war  
I know I'll steal your gaze  
Make me who you adore  
When I shoot at your heart  
I know I'll surely hit the mark_

* * *

Right now at this moment, it meant everything to the Queen, why? Because here they were, the two people leading their people, were laying down on their bed, peacefully resting and embracing each other with warmth, giving them both the security and love they desired so much from the other.

"Sasuke."

"What is it?"

"Do you really not remember everything."

The King frowned at that and tightened his hold on the women laying beside him.

Sakura merely smiled sadly before reaching a hand up towards his Majesty's face and lightly placing her hand over it, in return she received his own hand placing on top of hers and him slightly leaning into the hand, "I know you don't remember everything, and I know your trying your best to remember. But just promise me one thing."

_(Promise me so I can feel reassured)_

"Anything."

_(I'll do anything and everything in my power to grant you your wish)_

"Don't ever leave me ever again,"

At this Sasuke's dark eyes softened as he moved his hand away from hers and wrapped them around her petite waist to bring her body closer to his own.

"promise that you won't leave me, promise that you won't forget me, promise that you'll remember everything and still love me."

_(Promise that you'll only love me and only me)_

His face showed no emotions but his eyes were telling her everything. She watched as he leaned forward a bit and planted a gentle yet sweet kiss on the top of her head and at the same time breathing in her scent as he tightened his hold around her, "I promise."

_(I promise to never hurt you ever again)_

* * *

"I'm going to destroy their happiness." The figure hissed out.

"Is this the right choice were making?"

"They destroyed our happiness.. why should we give them theirs? They have no right any longer to even be happy and living so carefree and not even caring about their own people!"

"They destroyed ours.. but they created ours as well."

"Shut up! If it wasn't for them we wouldn't have to suffer so much!"

"If it wasn't for them we wouldn't be alive!"

"Why are you siding with them? They've done nothing but gave us pain!"

"They're the ones who gave us life! I refuse to help you assassinate them.. but I will help you rescue Karin. However the throne belongs to them, not us and not to anyone else," A sigh escaped the other figure's mouth, "why can't you understand we can still be happy with what we have? We cannot gain anything back from the past," The figure placed a small hand towards the other, "why can't you let go and continue living.. with me?"

"..."

"Please.."

**SMACK.**

"Don't touch me traitor.. I'm not like you, I will destroy the King and Queen, I will gain my own happiness, with or without you."

**SLAM.**

The figure left behind could merely stare at the door that had been roughly slammed and could only feel the pain left on the hand that had been aggressively smacked off the shoulder that they tried to comfort.

* * *

"You don't understand how much I love you, Sasuke."

_(I would die for you)_

"..."

"You don't understand how much it pained me to see you with _her_ and not me."

_(I wanted to kill myself)_

"..."

"You don't understand how much I was broken after all that happened."

_(I was picking up the broken pieces)_

"..."

"But.."

_(But)_

She watched as his sad eyes suddenly flashed with hope as she said the word, "I still love you.. and I wish you would do the same, be truthful, be loyal, be my everything."

_(Be mine, and only mine.)_

"You will be my only Queen,"

_(You will be the only one who has my heart)_

"You will be the only person to rule my people with me."

_(You will be the only person who will stand by me)_

Sakura's eyes softened but her face still held the same emotions; of doubt and pain, "Why did you choose me.."

_(Why me, out of all the rest)_

At this Sasuke grabbed her hand, entwined it together with his and brought them towards both their faces, "Your wrong, I didn't choose you,"

_(I didn't choose)_

Sakura's eyes widened as the grip on her hand tightened with assurance.

"Fate brought us together."

_(Fate did, our destiny did)_

The King pulled their hands towards his lips and kissed hers lightly, "And I will fight this battle for you."

_(I'll do anything for you)_

".. Don't sacrifice everything you have for me."

_(I don't need anything but you)_

Sasuke merely shook his head and smirked lightly, "I will destroy this entire world for you."

_(I will do everything to keep you)_

"You can't.."

_(You mustn't)_

"I can, and I will if there are people out there who are trying to tear us apart."

_(I will kill anyone who gets in our way)_

Her eyes saddened at that, she disliked the facts of taking away innocent lives. Slowly, she raised her hand to place on his cheek softly and gently, "Why?"

_(Why)_

His reaction to her movements were simply leaning onto her hand and giving her a solemn look but made no move to reply to her simple, yet meaningful question.

"Why must you stain yourself with blood?"

_(Why must you gain happiness through blood-stained hands)_

"..."

"Answer me, My Lord.."

_(Tell me, why)_

"Because you're mine,"

_(Because I need you)_

"every strand of hair on you, every part of you is **mine**,"

_(Because I want you)_

"your heart,"

His hand traced every part that left his mouth, "your eyes, your smile, your soul,"

Sasuke leaned forward a bit leaning towards her eye as he whispered the words in her ear, "Is **mine**."

_(Because I love you)_

A soft smile.

His eyes widened slightly at her reaction before leaning forward once more and placed a rough kiss on her soft lips.

But she knew, that he was worried to lose her, worried that their days together may come to an end.

_(But)_

She returned the kiss gently and softly as if to reassure him that she won't be leaving his side.

_(She will stand by him through whatever obstacles)_

The King slowly moved his arms to wrap them around his Queen's petite waist to close the gap in between them, all the while continue their rough and gentle kiss.

_(Because they love each other)_

* * *

"We need to convince His Majesty that the only way for this Kingdom to flourish with hope is to have the current Queen step down for Karin who has the rightful heir to the throne!"

"You know very well that His Majesty still refuses to believe what happened."

"He probably doesn't even want to try and remember too."

"We have to get him to realize that for the sake of his people, his Kingdom, and our freedom we need a heir to the throne!"

"And you need to realize that no matter which way we shoot it with he's not going to move from the position! Hell, he wants that women dead!"

"But he's not going to do it."

"And I don't see why not, he's King."

"Because Her Majesty won't allow it."

"Are you kidding me? Her position in this Empire is being threatened by that women and she won't allow His Majesty to kill her?"

"Sure we can all see that she deeply hates the women from the bottom of her heart along with the growing infant inside her, but she also refuses to see blood-shed."

"Not like we'll have any control of it, she almost killed Karin the other day because of her being blinded with rage."

"And because of that she refuses to go near Karin anymore, she refuses to _kill_."

"Well? What are we going to do then, force His Majesty to remember and force him to dethrone Her Majesty?"

"That's insane, we all know that it won't happen."

"We **need** him to see with his own eyes what the Kingdom will become like if there is no heir to the throne, even if the image will be fake."

"Are you insane? You're willing to _lie_ to His Majesty?"

"It's the only option we have."

"You men have lost it, to go against the Empire, you know how easy it would be for him to snap that neck of yours!"

"He won't need to know it's not real. We just simply have to hide that fact."

"This is insane."

"I agree, however if this is the only way to make His Majesty see the truth then so be it."

"You are all insane!"

**SLAM.**

"He can continue slamming doors, but his days are nearing the end."

"You don't mean-"

"I refuse to let his rampage ruin our only hopes of proving His Majesty that without the heir in the women's stomach we will forever be at loss."

Eyes flashed a bright pinkish-red color.

"Destroy him."

* * *

"Naruto."

"What is it, Shika?"

"We have a problem."

Immediately, the Demon Fox vampire stood up quickly from his seated position, "What do you mean there's a problem."

"His Majesty informed me earlier regarding the council telling him about the heir to the throne.."

At this, Naruto's fist tightened together and his knuckles were becoming more and more white, "They want to dethrone Her Majesty.."

"Yes, and I don't know what they're planning but I assume they'll use whatever method to get rid of Her Majesty and have Karin take the crown position."

"Has tem- His Majesty made a move yet?"

Shikamaru merely chuckled lightly at the words he had almost used to address their King, "No, he's been with Her Majesty the past few days, reminiscing I suppose."

"Alright, where's everyone else?"

"They've already returned to their duties."

"Great, gather them all. We need a plan. Protecting His and Her Majesty is our main priority."

"Yes, we can't allow those who are hungry for power and fame to take over."

"I'll see you in a few then Shikamaru."

Said man nodded before turning around and placing two fingers on his head which meant he was communicating using telepathy.

'_Regroup to the dining hall chambers, immediately.'_

A choruses of _'Roger'_ and _'Understood'_ were sent back towards Shikamaru who could only sigh and pray for the better of the future.

* * *

In the dining hall chambers six people sat around the long table with Shikamaru standing at the front, "There's an issue within the Kingdom."

Immediately the four others who have yet to hear the news straightened their backs. Neji furrowed his eyebrows together, "What do you mean an issue? His and Her Majesty are reunited back together, everything should be falling into order, the way the council had wanted it in the first place. After all they were the ones who wanted the two of them to return as soon as possible."

Shikamaru glanced over at Naruto who had his arms crossed and eyes closed and looked in deep thought. The genius shook his head, "It's true that things may have calmed down after the return of both of them, however it seems that's not entirely what the council wants,"

Ino hissed, "What more do those greedy bastards want?"

"They want an heir to the throne."

At this Hinata blinked, "I don't see what is the issue there, I mean His and Her Majesty are deeply in love.."

This time, Naruto opened his eyes as he looked straight ahead, not looking towards anyone, "I assume you guys know what happened with His Majesty and a certain someone,"

They confirmed his assumption with nods, the blonde-haired man's frown deepened, "that certain someone bears the blood and bones of His Majesty, therefore, the heir to the throne the council has been wanting for years."

Tenten's eyes widened as she was the first to recompose herself after the information seeped in, "Wait, so they want that women," hissing out the 'women' part in disgust, "to be our Queen? And they want to dethrone our current one?"

Shikamaru sighed, "That's exactly what they want. To have an heir to the throne means that the people will have a future, if there is no heir there will be rebellions and hundreds, thousands or even millions will die. An heir will secure the madness inside the people, it'll assure everyone that there will be a future for them."

"Hell, I don't understand why they can't just let the two of them continue ruling for the rest of their lives! We're _immortals_ not human beings who die within a short lifespan!" Ino spat out as she despised the whole idea of dethroning the current Queen who had shared a bond with them.

"Because after the disappearance of His and Her Majesty the people have become wary, and are anxious. We won't know the next time when they'll need to escape from power-hungry people again."

"In other words, they need an heir to assure the safety of themselves, because if they push the King and Queen to the point where they have to hide again, they can assure the people that there will be a rightful person sitting on the throne of the Kingdom and can take on the task of ruling over them. Without that heir and the disappearance of the King and Queen, there will be tons of rebellions," Shikamaru nodded to confirm Neji's words, "and lastly, the council is afraid to die."

"Tch. Pathetic bastards." Naruto hissed out as his arms were still crossed, his nails digging deep into them from the grip he had on.

Hinata frowned and her eyes immediately saddened, "They want to throw away the Queen for the sake of their own safety.."

The blonde-haired female of the group slammed her hands on the table, "This is outrageous! How dare they even have that thought cross their minds! It was their fault in the first place that they had to go into hiding!"

"Well, what's the plan then."

At this the group of people turned towards Tenten, with a questioning stare, besides Shikamaru who smirked in response, "Of course we gathered up here today is to form a plan to protect the King and Queen from these people who desire power but is afraid to die."

"Do the King and Queen know about this matter?" Neji asked.

"No, and we don't plan on letting them know." Naruto replied, "We can't let them get involved, they need their time to reconnect the bonds that they had lost."

Hinata nodded in agreement, "They deserve all that. Well then, what is the plan, Shika?"

"Well, we all remember our identities, Naruto and Neji you have high ranks within this Kingdom," Two nods confirmed his statement, "however for this plan you will be placed as bodyguards for the King himself, Ino and Hinata I understand that you two are respected in the Kingdom as well, but we need you two to be the head maids for the Queen," The two named women nodded, "and for you Tenten," The weapon-mistress grinned, "you'll be our spy and information-gatherer."

Tenten blinked, "How do you want me to proceed this?"

Shikamaru chuckled, "I just need you to keep an eye on Karin and the council, and of course the Queen herself but, you need to be hidden in the shadows, where no one can see you."

"I'll try my best.. but to be hidden from the King and Queen is a tough job.. they is after all more powerful."

"You'll also be protecting the Queen from the shadows, I'm sure Ino and Hinata can contact you if they need any back-up but in any other cases you will not be seen, and I trust your abilities on being agile and quick on your feet and your specialty in stealth to be able to handle this role so I'll be handing it to you."

Tenten grinned, "Role accepted."

Shikamaru sighed in relief as his plan seemed to be safe.. for now, he placed both his hands on the table and looked ahead at the group of people in front of him, "Mission commence."

* * *

"How long as he been asleep for?" Sakura asked as she stared at the sleeping figure of the Prince who was suppose to be King.

"For a long time.." Sasuke trailed off as he walked over to the bedside, sat on the chair and held the cold hand of his brother, "Brother.."

Sakura's eyes saddened at the scene as she walked over and placed a hand on the shoulder of her King, "It'll be ok, everything will be ok.."

"He's been asleep for too long, Sakura.."

The pink-haired Queen smiled sadly, "He's doing his best, fighting, fighting a war inside himself. We have to continue supporting him," she bent down slightly and placed her hand on top of Sasuke's who was holding his brother's hands tightly, "we have to just keep believing in him, believe that he'll win and return to us."

Sasuke nodded silently before releasing his brother's hand, slipping it back underneath the blanket in hopes it'll keep him warm. He got up from the chair and turned to face his Queen before embracing her tightly, "Sakura.."

_(Don't leave me)_

Sakura merely returned the embrace that he was desperately searching for, "Everything will be ok.."

_(I'll always stand by you)_

**Knock Knock.**

"Your Majesty."

Sasuke did not release his hold from Sakura but merely looked up at the door that was still closed, "Speak."

"There's been a disaster."

At this both people standing immediately turned towards the door, giving one last look to the man on the bed sleeping the two walked towards the door opening it to see a servant bowing, "There's been a murder."

Sasuke's eyes flashed red, "Who?"

The servant gulped at the sudden aura changed of his King, "One of the councils, Sandayu Asama, Your Majesty."

The King hissed, "Bring me to the scene."

"Yes, Your Majesety!"

With the event going on, no one noticed the sleeping figure's hands had twitched.

* * *

"_I love you."_

"_Forever?"_

"_Forever."_

"_You'll never leave?"_

"_I will never leave."_

"_.. I love you too."_

"_You don't sound so sure."_

"_Because I know for us to be together, millions will die."_

"_It's war."_

"_Love shouldn't cause war.. it should be bringing peace."_

"_**Love is War**__. And I promise I will win this battle."_

"_Don't kill.."_

"_I have to, anything for you."_

"_..."_

"_Everything I do, is for you."_

"_..."_

"_The way I will snap the enemy's neck – is for you, the way my hand will pierce through the bodies – is for you, the way I will sacrifice a million lives – is __**all for you**__."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because I love you."_

* * *

_The world around me is blurring out  
But even so  
My love will shine there is no doubt  
What should I do?  
If I can't control my rage  
And I turn our small quarrel into something more?  
I'm a fool  
But you know  
I'll fight_

* * *

_So um, cough.  
OH SHIT –ducks from incoming weapons- I KNOW I DISAPPEA- SHIT WATCH WHERE YOU THROW THAT KNI- IM SO SORY FORGIV- HOLY SHI- THAT'S NOT A BAZOOK- HOLY FU-  
__**5 minutes later  
**__LET ME EXPLAIN!  
-weapons stop-  
okay so I know I disappeared but I lost motivation to write this stor- HEY PUT THAT KNFIE DOWN, LET ME FINISH BEFORE YOU DO ANYTHING! So anyways as I was saying, I had lost motivation for this story but I was bored one day and decided to go read the reviews and the reviews for this story were so sweet and kind from you all, hell some of you guys even supported me through that day where I told you guys my boyfriend broke up with me and I can't think you guys enough for that, it just tells me that you guys aren't just hear to read a bunch of words but also to help the author get through life, and I appreciate it that, from all of you. So after reading all those reviews I reread this story and I must say it's so .. I don't know what word to use here but like it's so .. confusing? No that's not the word .. I don't know what word I'm trying to use but point is, __**I've decided to pick this story back up and **__**F I N I S H I T**__** ! I know it'll take me a while so please bear with me everyone! I know probably all my reviewers are gone but .. if you've returned please do let me know! Cause I know some of you changed your names**__.. I appreciate each and everyone of you ! I hope you all will continue reading this story till the end , oh and of course review !_

__the summary has also been updated !


	13. Reunification

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the songs**

**Warning: This chapter has not been proofread , apologies for the spelling and grammar errors**

* * *

» × - - -_Bring Me To Life_- - - × «

Chapter Thirteen

_**Reunification**_

* * *

"**I don't know what to do when it seems like the world is coming down on me."**

"_Valiant flower blossoming, what can you see when you look down on me._"

"**Hold my hand and just know I'll always be here for you.**"

* * *

_Deep in my heart I'll keep myself strong and fighting  
And that's how I stay strong even now  
Nothing in this world scares me anymore  
Except losing the feelings of us  
Everyone feels alone when times are hard  
We seem to lock ourselves inside memories  
And ignore the real world  
Even though I feel I might cry  
I'll laugh away loneliness knowing  
Your love is out there for me_

* * *

The scene before them merely made their eyes flash red, their fingers twitch and the emotions in them flaring dangerously. Sasuke saw what used-to-be body of the late Sandayu Asama, which was torn into pieces until it was unrecognizable. The only proof they knew it was even the elder council was the fact that each council had a special different engraved ring that could not be taken off as soon as it was placed on by the King himself. It was a bloody scene, all he could do was stare at the blaring flame before him as the servants were to dispose of the dead body. He quickly turned around with Sakura following behind him quickly, "What is the meaning of this?" Immediately the guards straighten themselves up as they followed their King, "Your Majesty, we have no idea how this came to be. We were patrolling and happened to co-"

Before the guard could even finish his sentence, the King had held him by the neck, his eyes flashing dangerously, "I asked what the meaning of this murder was, not how it happened." The guard merely choked out a quick apology and as soon as the King had released him he immediately kneeled down quickly throwing a 'I'm sorry, Your Majesty'. Sasuke merely glared as his eyes were threatening to bleed to red before he felt a soft grip on his shoulder and just as he was about to slap away the hand a soft voice immediately turned his furious state into a more calmer one, "Sasuke, do not take this stress onto your soldiers, please." The onyx haired man stared at his Queen before giving a quick nod and turning away, afraid to show her more than what he could bare.

Seeing his reaction, Sakura released her hold on him before turning towards the guard, "Stand up, gather the men to the throne room and tell them the King calls." Immediately the guard without even wasting another breath bowed and disappeared. Sakura on the other hand glanced at her King, "Meet me in the throne room, My Lord. I will gather our trusted and meet you there."

In understanding, Sasuke gave her a quick nod before turning towards his palace with guards and few maids in tow. Which left Sakura with her own guards and maids, turning towards them, her eyes turned into a furious glare, "I wa-"

"Your Majesty."

This time, Sakura was about to lash out at whoever dared to interrupt her before she realized it was Ino and Hinata themselves bowing, "Your Majesty, we have been ordered to switch and become your head maids. There will no longer be any need for any other maids," Ino glanced towards the three women who looked surprise, "Dismiss yourselves." Knowing that their rank was lower, they quickly bowed and disappeared into the palace to do other duties. Hinata glanced at the guards that were assigned to protect the Queen, "You are dismissed as well until further notice. We will not be needing this many guards to protect her Majesty." The guards hesitated for a second before receiving a look from the Queen, bowed and disappeared as well. Sakura turned towards the two ladies, "Perfect, I was just about to call for you two, along with the others."

Ino nodded, "Yes, we're also here to speak to you about our new found positions as well."

"I understand, for the mean time, contact the others and meet at the throne room." Sakura frowned slightly before turning towards the castle heading towards where the meeting will take place, followed by Ino and Hinata who currently had her fingers at her head showing she was using telepathy communication.

* * *

"How are you certain that we will not be caught with this act of treason towards the throne?"

"We did not leave any proof, additional to that, why would they think the council members would even dare kill each other?"

"I suppose you are correct.."

"I always am correct. After this commotion all we'll have to do is get Karin out of her hell-hole."

"Dethrone the current Queen as well?"

"Yes, get Karin to take the position as Queen with the heir growing in her."

"What will happen after we dethrone the Queen?"

"After? Simple, we go for the grand prize."

"You don't mean-"

"Dethrone the King."

"What? That's preposterous! Are you out of your mind?"

"I'd shut that mouth of yours unless you want to end up like Asama."

"That old man was bound to die anyways."

"We just quickened his death."

"Did him a favor."

"Indeed."

**Knock Knock.**

"Speak."

"My Lords, his Majesty has called for a gather at the throne room."

"Have they already caught on to us?"

"I highly doubt it, what do you think?"

A smirk placed itself over the man, "This is becoming more interesting than I thought."

"Prepare ourselves, we will gather and meet with the King. Remember, we _are_ innocent."

* * *

All of the palace's guards, maids and even the council members were all gathered into the magnificent throne room where the King and Queen stood with the throne chairs, where they rightfully belonged. Sasuke looked around the room without moving his head, his frown that was already plastered onto his face deepened, "There's been a treason,"

Immediately heads turned, eyes widened and the guards had even straightened up, "one of our council members, Sandayu Asama, has been brutally murdered." No sound was made, all the bodies in the room simply stared wide-eyed at the King. Sasuke clenched his fists tightly, "And someone within these castle walls has stained their hands with betrayal towards the Kingdom," his eyes bled into their blood-red color, "towards me."

Sakura stepped forward a bit from behind to stand beside Sasuke before glancing around the room as well, "Because of this sudden betrayal and the loss of a council member, we, as rightful rulers of Kurotsuki, have requested Nara Shikamaru," said man stepped forward from the group which both Sasuke and Sakura labelled as 'trusted' which consisted of Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Neji, Tenten and Shikamaru himself. Eyes were on him for a mere second before returning to the pink-haired Queen, "to investigate this matter and reveal to us the true murderers and the ones who dare betray within these castle walls."

The King had his eyes close to regain their deep onyx color again before reopening them, "He will also be promoted to the new council member."

At this, not only did the guards and maids seemed surprised, even the council members who could only stare wide-eyed at the King's sudden statement. Immediately one of the council members shifted slightly, his eyes flaring with anger and his fists tightly clenched. Though, thankfully for him he was hidden by most of the council members in front of him. He immediately regained his normal neutral features when he noticed the King had glanced towards their group, "And I assume there will no issues with that, will there be, council?" the said group immediately bowed, "Of course not, Your Majesty." one of the members raised his eye slightly, "We would be more than willing to work alongside Nara Shikamaru to help you prosper the lands."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed slightly before nodding towards the man, "I trust you will bring me great results, Kabuto."

The said council member merely bowed once more, hiding his tightly clenched fists.

On the other hand, Sakura had her gaze on Kabuto still and her eyes narrowed slightly, not leaving her gaze from the council group, "And with this new situation arising. No one is allowed out of the castle walls, or inside," glancing towards the guard section, "I trust our guards will keep their utmost reputation of being the strongest and not allow any mistakes to happen, am I right?" The almighty guards of the Kingdom immediately kneeled down on one knee, "Yes, Your Majesty!"

Raising his arm right arm slightly over to his left one before flinging it straight outwards towards his right, "Dismissed."

Following his command, all of the people residing in the room bowed in sync and in chorus, "Yes, Your Majesty."

* * *

"Do you think his Majesty caught on?"

"I-I don't think so."

"I'm more worried about Her Majesty.."

"Why do you say that, Kabuto?"

Kabuto pushed his glasses up, "Because she was staring at us."

At this, one of the much more wiser elder, gulped, "Do you think she caught on then?"

"I wouldn't push the luck on that, Koharu." Kabuto glanced at the elder women, Koharu Utatane, who suddenly had the look of regret on her face.

"But they've also added Shikamaru Nara into our ranks, it's practically inputting a spy into our own!" Another council member, Homura Mitokado exclaimed as he bit his lower lip in frustration.

This time, the man with the glasses smirked slightly, "They could simply think it is our fault, and we can blindly ignore the newcomer. We could always _lie_."

"Nara is well-known for his intelligence, I don't think he'd be fooled that easily." A man with dark green hair, Aoi Rokusho, muttered.

Kabuto hissed at all their negative thoughts, "Then we will outwit him."

"You're asking for the impossible here." Koharu glared at the man who seemed to be leading them to their own deaths.

Suddenly they all straightened their backs and eyes flared as they saw the said man walked in through the double doors of the councilor's room. Shikamaru glanced at them, one eyebrow raised slightly and a frown implanted on his features. He raised his hand that had a collection of folders and waved them around a bit to show them, "His Majesty requested that the council are to help out with the investigation of Sandayu Asama's murder."

He earned himself a few nods and looks of affirmation of the order, he sighed inwardly as he took his seat before laid out the information in front of them all, "Let's begin."

* * *

Sakura's frown deepened as she walked through the majestic hallways of the palace. She could sense both Ino and Hinata, her new personal maids, follow in with her quick yet graceful pace. Ino and Hinata gave each other a worried look before Hinata decided to be brave enough to speak up, "Your Maj-"

The pink haired Queen merely raised her arm up to stop her midway as they continued the way down the hall. Immediately Hinata backed down and did not mutter another word. Ino decided to stay quiet as well and merely followed her Majesty to the destination she wished to be in. Finally slowing down her walk and coming to a full stop in front of two double doors. She smiled lightly as her eyes flashed and the doors automatically opened. Her two personal maids gaped at each other, as they both knew what this room in front of them was; their Queen enjoyed her free time and sometimes spent it alone in what humans would call a 'study room' however to them this was literally a mansion for a library. And this 'library' specifically made for the Queen had only allowed entrance for the Queen herself and His Majesty. No one else could open the doors and even if the King and Queen opened the doors and someone managed to sneak past the door, they would not be able to get past the 'guard'.

Both Ino and Hinata had never been near this room, it was practically off limits and there was never any point in trying to snoop around this area because you would never get anywhere. They gaped as soon as the door opened a larg- no rather humongous spectral wolf with blood red eyes got up from it's laying position and growled furiously, baring it's fangs at the two of them who it considered as intruders.

The Queen merely smiled at what she would label as 'companion' before putting on the emotionless face and glanced back at the two maids, "Come." The two of them stared for less than a second before bowing immediately and attempted to follow Her Majesty only to be stopped by the huge 'companion'. The Queen sighed inwardly, "Stand down, Eviros."

The wolf merely whimpered before bowing it's head down towards the Queen whose eyes softened and she placed her hand on the large head and pet it affectionately. Glancing back at the two she nodded for them to enter. As soon as the two stepped past the line of the door, it swung quickly and closed with a quiet 'click'. The Queen turned back to the spectral creature smiling softly, "Thank you for guarding this place, Eviros." The creature wagged it's tail and looked like it had a smug and proud look on it's face.

"Your Majesty, it's an honor to accompany you to one of your most sacred and personal rooms," Hinata bowed followed by Ino, "however, we are curious as to why you would bring us here."

Sakura removed her hand from Eviros who looked delighted to even be in the presence of her Majesty, the creature merely laid back down in front of the door but instead of facing the door it was facing towards them with it's eyes solely on them as if it still didn't trust them and would immediately react to any threat given towards her Majesty. Sakura turned to the two before motioning for them to follow her to the middle of the room where it consisted of a large round table with chairs around it. Already splattered onto the table were books, folders and papers. She motioned for the two of them to sit and they did as told, however she remained standing and both Ino and Hinata's instinct were to stay standing with the royal member however the look in her eye kept them seated.

"The palace is currently in a mess as you can see," the Queen merely stated, "and at this point in time, I know the council wants to dethrone me." The two women seated shifted uncomfortably as they knew the information was true but never wanted to let her Majesty know. Sighing slightly, "They can dethrone me if they wish, they can strip me of my royal status, and strip me of any proper ranks within the palace," both maids watched as the Queen's emerald eyes were shining but just as she blinked they shifted to their blood red color, "however - I will not stand by and allow them to trash this palace for their own sake. This Kingdom belongs to His Majesty and I intend for it to stay that way. And I will do anything in my power to keep their filthy hands off the crown that does not rightfully belong to them."

Ino nodded, "Yes, Shikamaru is even suspicious of the councilors since before." Hinata clasped her hands together in her lap, "To be honest, we're also trying to solve this entire situation on our own without the assistance of your Majesty and his Majesty. We could not afford for you two to shatter again when both of you are just starting to heal your wounds." Ino was about to nudge Hinata for even _daring_ to bring up the whole past mistrust situation with their King and Queen but she saw Sakura simply smile lightly and also sat down with them, "Is that why my maids were switched around and Sasuke received two former well-respected people as guards?"

The blonde maid nodded for the both of them before bowing her head lowly along with the violet haired women, "We apologize for keeping this a secret from your Majesty. We only wished you two would recover from the pain and relinquish your bonds once more."

Sakura shook her head, "You guys did it to protect us," she smiled lightly at them before frowning once more when she glanced at the documents laid out in front of them, "however we need to get back onto the topic on why I brought you two here today."

The two women before her nodded and remained silent, giving her the signal to continue.

"I would like you to help me investigate the murder of Asama," she passed a document over with information on the deceased man, "there must be some sort of proof that can go against the council."

At this, Ino blinked, "You think the council did it?"

The Queen smirked, "Didn't you suspect them at all? Why would someone like Asama, who's loyal and trustworthy for centuries to suddenly be brutally murdered when no one has been changed within the palace? Now I know that saying this it would be hypocrite to the council members who've also been here for the long time," Sakura glared at the pile of documents before them, "but because I know they wished to dethrone me, I suspect them because Asama might have known something that they didn't want leaked out."

"So you're saying if they didn't want to dethrone you and Asama still had been murdered, you wouldn't have suspected them?" Ino asked.

Sakura shook her head, "No one would've even dared to suspect the council members, after all they were chose by the Prince himself," she frowned as she mentioned her brother-in-law, it just reminded her that he was still in a deep slumber, "but they do seem desperate to wanting a heir to the throne."

Ino huffed and crossed her arms, "Power hungry bastards."

Hinata glanced through the document that was passed to her before blinking, "Did you know that Asama was an advisor to the late daimyo in Land of Snow?"

"Yes, he was suppose to be assisting the late daimyo's daughter, Koyuki Kazahana, in ruling their land however she disappeared without a trace and thus, Asama had left the Land of Snow."

"Then who has been ruling over Land of Snow?" Ino questioned as it was rare for a land to remain so peaceful and intact when they had no leader to turn to.

"No one at the moment, Land of Snow has been well-known for it's state of peace and prosperity even if it's in the colder northern region." Hinata said softly as she still continued flipping through documents, reading each and every one of them thoroughly.

Sakura nodded in agreement, "And we, Kurotsuki, have not interfered because they have not done hostile or shown any threat towards other lands and therefore we allowed it to remain the way it is."

"Have you ever suspected anything of Snow, Your Maj-"

"Sakura. Just Sakura is fine.. in here." at this Ino smiled brightly, the full of emotions Sakura was slowly coming back to them.

Hinata smiled, "Yes, Sakura. Have you ever suspected anything of Snow?"

Said woman shook her head, "I haven't thought of any reason why Snow would even be considered dangerous, though I am quite curious on the subject on where Koyuki is. No one even knows if she's dead."

The Hyuuga Mistress frowned, "Why would she suddenly disappear like that though?"

Sakura stood up from her seated position, "I suppose we could start from there."

"From where?" Ino blinked, clearly confused as Hinata had the same look on her face.

The Queen turned around and glanced at them over her shoulder, "We start by finding Koyuki."

"You mean you're leaving the palace? But His Maje-"

"Sasuke."

"Yes yes - But Sasuke said no one can leave the palace!"

Sakura scoffed, "The hell do you think I am."

At that the three of them looked at each other before bursting out laughing, even Eviros seemed to grin along with them.

"Make sure no one knows of this meeting and please," Sakura smiled lightly, "as much as I hate not hearing it, do not call me Sakura in any other places beside this room."

Ino and Hinata bowed, "Of course, Sakura."

The Queen grinned, "Perfect, now that we have this settled, let us speak with the King regarding our departure."

The two nodded and followed the Queen to the door who smiled softly at the creature who in turn, bowed it's head again and the Queen merely pat it's nose and give it a small kiss, "Good boy, Eviros." She turned away from the creature to the door, her eyes flashing as the doors reopened themselves once more and as soon as they step pass the line of the door, it swung shut quickly but quietly with a 'click'.

* * *

_I know now that love exists  
I know now that I exist  
Thank you from the bottom of my heart  
For showing me a miracle  
But if we wait for one more  
Surely this world of ours will be gone  
You'll be gone_

* * *

Ahaha.. surprise ?  
I'm alive, with the biggest writer's block everrrrrrrrrrrrrr !  
But I think I've managed to pick up this plot once more ! Thank you to everyone for being patient with, I really appreciate it  
And I've already said this in the previous chapter but:

_THIS STORY_ **WILL **_COMPLETED._

Even if it means I will be bleeding to death from all these weapons from my reviewers who are getting impatient with me

-insertbrokenheartemoticonhere-

but i still love you all

-insertheartemoticonhere-

P.S. **DON'T WORRY GUYS I ALREADY HAVE THE IDEA OF MY NEXT CHAPTER AND JUST BEFORE I UPLOADED THIS CHAPTER I'M HALF WAY DONE WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER** I've decided I'll be using this kind of way to post my chapters now so even though it'll take longer each upload I'll at least have (hopefully) a good quality chapter out for people to read and they'll know that there's another chapter that is half way done to be uploaded next :)!


End file.
